Private Pleasures
by KricketWilliams
Summary: In order to help her family, Penelope must run a side business. She's having trouble...until her best friend helps out. Can this business be lucrative in more than one way? As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi all! Welcome...It's time for another big ol' epic. Hope you enjoy. Love, Kricket_

**Chapter One**

"_Feel the burn! You can do it!"_ the perky instructor on the workout DVD yelled at Penelope while she lay on the ground, grunting and sweating. "_No pain, no gain!"_

"Easy for you,"—she paused to pant for air—"to say, you twerp!"

She hated this video, and the blonde Playboy bunny prototype that starred in it, with a passion. She seriously looked like someone Morgan would date, with the same amount of intelligent conversation.

However, it was part of her New Year's resolution to start exercising, and she didn't want to give up on it now. This thing had guaranteed results, so she went for it. She had to begrudgingly give the DVD credit; her tush had definition, where there was nuthin' but gush before.

"_You're doing great!"_ Susie Sexpot encouraged on the tube. "_Just ten more!"_

She groaned, but kept moving. Her lower abs felt like they were on fire, and her upper abs ached, too, but she continued to crunch away.

Susie curled higher, raising her entire upper body off the floor. "_Okay, hold this one! Hold it!"_

Just as she made her own half circle upward, her phone rang. She ignored it; she'd promised she would give herself this time to herself, and let no one and nothing bother her.

The ringing stopped, and the person left no message, which made Penelope wonder who it was. Probably a solicitor, or Kevin. Her ex called often, and he didn't leave messages, as if he didn't know she had caller ID.

It had been six months; he needed to give up.

"_Release. Breathe. Again. Hold it..."_

The phone started ringing again. Still ignoring it, she continued the sit-ups.

And then it started ringing again.

"_Great job! Give yourself a pat on the back; you deserve it! It's time to stretch..."_

Penelope hit pause, rolled to her knees, rose to her feet, and then got to the phone just before her voice mail picked up. She hadn't had time to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said, feeling the muscles in her gut protesting and aching from the lack of post-work out stretching.

"Aunt Penelope?"

Penelope's interest immediately perked up. "Cara?"

The person on the phone sounded just like her niece, Cara Garcia. She was her oldest brother's only daughter. Penelope hadn't talked to her since last summer, although she lived and went to school nearby. It wasn't from lack of love; they were both just really busy with their lives.

"Hi, Auntie!"

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Penelope asked excitedly. "How's college? About graduated now?" Cara went to school over in Norfolk State University and was in her junior year of studies for social work.

"Auntie, I'm afraid this isn't a social call," Cara said hesitantly.

Penelope's gut twinged in a wholly different fashion than before. "What's the matter?"

"It's Dad."

Penelope's stomach hit her feet. "What's wrong with Parker?"

"Dad's in Honduras."

Penelope knew that Parker did mission work down in Central America for his church group. Parker had emailed many pictures of the lush, green country and the people he helped. He was very altruistic and rarely in the States anymore. However, that wasn't a problem, usually.

"Okay," Penelope said. "What's wrong?"

She heard Cara sigh before answering. "It isn't good, Auntie."

She really hated Cara's flair for the dramatic when something important had to be said. She must've gotten that from her mother, Parker's flighty ex-wife, who was an actress in a traveling troupe. Although it could have come from her father's side, too; Penelope herself had her own flair!

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and tried to sound soothing to her niece. "What happened to Parker in Honduras?"

"Dad was in an accident," she said. "It was terrible; two of the people he was traveling with died on the scene."

"Oh, no," Penelope whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Aunt Penelope, he lost his passport, wallet, and papers in the rubble," Cara answered. "He needs me to fly down there with copies of everything."

"I can get you there," Penelope reassured. It would probably max her credit cards to get her there, and get her and Parker home, but she would do it. Family was family, after all.

"Thank you, but it gets worse..."

Penelope paused at her niece's bleak tone. "What, Cara?"

"The father of the family he hit in the accident was a dignitary from another country…and Dad was drinking."

Penelope felt a shiver run down her spine. Parker had struggled with alcoholism for years. He'd picked a terrible time to fall off the wagon.

Penelope could hear her fighting tears before she said, "They had him arrested."

"Oh, Cara!"

"He's out of jail now," she added quickly, "and he did hire a lawyer who took his case, but it _was_ his fault. They agreed to let him go home, but they will only take cash in the village he is in. They won't take payments, and he needs money to pay settlements to the family he hit. He had no insurance down there."

Penelope had very poor sixth sense, but the hair on the back of her neck was rising now, alerting her to a problem. This was not going to be good.

"How much, Cara?" she asked cautiously.

"Ten thousand dollars."

Penelope could feel the blood rushing from her face. "I don't have that kind of money."

"I know," she said sadly. "I didn't, either, so I took extra jobs...I think I have it worked out, except for about two thousand."

"Cara, I can do that. What can I do to help?" Penelope asked, feeling nearly as helpless as her niece.

"I really don't need the money, but I do need to get to Honduras."

Penelope was confused. "If you don't need the money, what _do_ you need from me?"

"I have another problem," Cara confessed.

"What?"

"I have a really great job. I started working for a company, one of those in-home party things that sells items. You can make a lot of extra cash quickly that way," she explained. "I only need someone to do my parties, fill in for me, host while I am gone."

"Me?" Penelope asked.

"I thought of you immediately, Auntie. You're so outgoing and fun; this will be a blast for you." She paused again, and then pleaded, "Please?"

"I think I can do that—"

"Oh, wonderful!" Cara cried. "I have a flight leaving tomorrow at five PM."

"Leaving when?" Penelope asked, her eyes widening. Whoa, she had a plan all right.

Cara reiterated what she'd already said, and then continued, "Now remember: I have to have two five hundred dollar shows a week, or I lose my contract and my bonus, and I need that for Dad. All my money is going towards Honduras."

"I'll try."

"Thank you so much!" Cara exclaimed. "I'll bring the bag of items, my schedule, and the order and contact info to your work before I leave. I love you!"

Before Penelope could answer, her niece had hung up the phone.

It wasn't until she was brushing her teeth that night, getting ready for bed, that she finally wondered…

What was she going to be selling?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Hi everyone. Please forgive me for being so late in posting this chapter. I spent the weekend flat on my back…and not in a pleasurable way! I threw my right hip out of alignment, so I am having a hard time sitting upright. So, I am updating, but not as quickly. Thanks for the reviews and for your patience, my dears…_

Penelope was chewing on a breadstick, listening to the general conversation happening between Reid and Rossi. It was leftover from lunch—both the breadstick and the conversation. Reid was arguing the relevance of nature versus nurture in raising a serial killer, and Rossi was switching sides, just to be a devil, taking whatever side Reid wasn't on.

While the conversation was antagonistic, the breadstick was lovely and brooked no argument. It was a chewy rosemary and Parmesan one that she'd had with her light strawberry salad. The salad had been tasty, but it hadn't been that filling. Salads usually weren't for her; she always became hungry around three o'clock after eating one.

Glancing at the clock, she wondered when her niece would be stopping up. Cara had to get there quickly if she wanted to stop and see Penelope and still make her flight. She should've been there by now.

"How can you use that as a reference?" Reid argued, frowning at Rossi. "It was based entirely on fiction!"

"Okay, I'll give you that," Rossi replied with a fighting gleam in his eyes. Dave kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back. "However, I do know half of those families he described in that book, Reid. It may be fictitious, but it is loosely based on reality."

Reid's scowl darkened. "There is no _conceivable_ way you—"

"Garcia," Seaver interrupted, coming in from outside the bullpen. She had been at a training seminar that morning, outside of the Quantico building. "Someone is waiting for you in the lobby. Reception was going to call, but I said I would tell you."

"That must be Cara, my niece," Pen answered, standing and smoothing her skirt. "Thanks, Ashley."

"No problem."

Penelope headed towards the elevators and waved quickly at Derek, who was writing a report at his desk. She boarded the elevators and hurried quickly to the lobby.

* * *

><p>The steel blue and dark gray colors of the lobby, along with the wall of colorless windows and serviceable furniture, was a stark contrast to her colorful niece standing there. She had a raspberry beret on her head, a teal bolero jacket over a sunshine yellow dress, along with chunky jewelry.<p>

It was a family trait; every Garcia was a snazzy dresser.

"Cara," she said, as the young woman turned to see her.

"Auntie," she answered, taking a step forward and embracing Penelope.

"Can you come up so I can show you off?" P said with a grin when they parted.

Cara shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. I have the cab waiting for me, and I can't take the time to make it through clearance here."

Penelope knew that was true; they had tighter security in their building than most airports had.

"I understand." She looked over Cara's shoulder and saw a huge, magenta colored duffle bag on the floor, along with a rather businesslike briefcase leaning against it. "Is that the sales items?"

"Yes," Cara answered, reaching for the duffle with both hands. She handed it over to Penelope, who staggered under the weight, and then handed her the briefcase. "Here you go."

"What's in here?" P asked, really curious. "Bricks?"

"Of course not! It's just stuff from _Private Pleasures_," she answered with a giggle. She looked at her watch, and her eyes grew wider. "O-M-G! I have to run! Goodbye! See you in a couple of months!"

It was time for Penelope's eyes to grow wider. A couple of months? She hadn't known she would be doing this for a couple of months. And _Private Pleasures_? What was that? Some sort of in-home spa thing?

However, she only had time to say a quick "Goodbye!" Cara kissed her cheek and dashed out of the lobby, light blue streaked black hair flying behind her.

Oh well. No reason to worry now. She had work to do. Shaking her head at her niece's vital energy, wondering if she was ever that young, she started towards the security clearance, where one of the agents was waiting for her.

"Hi, Martin," she said, as she placed her huge duffle and the briefcase on the conveyor belt, and then removed some of her metallic jewelry, placing it in an offered dish.

"Hi, Penelope," he answered with a smile. Martin was about seventy years old and was the definition of a cute little old man. He'd worked for the FBI for forty years, and had run the scanning booth for a very long time.

She walked through the metal detector with no issues, stood at the end, and put on her jewelry while she waited for her bags. And waited. And waited.

They weren't coming through.

"Penelope…" Martin began hesitantly, his wrinkled brow frowning. "What is in these bags?"

She paused, fastening an earring, and stared at him. "I really don't know."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot define what these items are. Rick is going to have to go through these," he said, looking over his shoulder at the younger, much hotter security guard. He signaled with his arm for the other agent to come over.

This was a welcome surprise…Like most women, Penelope loved a man in uniform!

"Hi, Penelope," he said when he came over. Another younger agent followed him.

Rick did the brawny work of the security team; she'd seen him tackle people like Derek would an Unsub. He was built almost exactly like Morgan, except he was tall, blond, and handsome. She flirted as much with Rick as she did with Derek…and stood about the same chance at actually dating either of them. So, it was harmless.

"Hi, Rick," she said with a cheeky grin. "How is life treating you?"

"Oh, it's much better now that I get to see you, sunshine," he answered with a flirty grin of his own. "I have a trainee here—Mitchell."

"Mitch," the younger man said, looking frustrated.

Rick secretly winked at her, and continued, "Mitchell is going to check your bags."

Penelope wanted to giggle, but held it back. Poor Mitch; he was getting the older agent/younger agent tease, and he wasn't used to it yet. In about two months, she was certain he'd be like Reid, able to roll with the punches much better.

Speaking of punch, Rick clapped his hand on Mitch's shoulder and gave him a shove towards the bag. "Go for it, kid."

Mitch opened her bag…and his eyes widened like saucers and his cheeks flamed. He looked up at Penelope and turned an even more flamboyant shade of red, which nearly matched his red hair.

"Uhh…uhh…" he stuttered.

"You okay, Mitch?" Rick looked concerned for the other man; he stepped forward to grab the bag. "What's in there?"

He looked inside, and then looked up at Penelope with an expression similar to Mitch's.

"What is the big deal?" she asked, frowning. Hadn't they ever seen spa products before?

Rick recovered fastest. He immediately smiled at her with the most wolfish expression she had ever seen on his face—and she had seen some whoppers on that man in her seven years with the FBI.

"I don't know, sweetheart," he said. "Why don't you tell me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why the private rituals we do surprise you men so much."

Mitch choked and began to blush even brighter. She started to worry for him, too…he was so red, he looked like he was going to explode.

Rick gave her a tongue in cheek look, and wiggled his blond furry eyebrows. "You know, I kinda thought these are the type of _private rituals_ you dealt in, honey."

"Just hurry up so I can get back to work," she grumbled, not liking the leer on Rick's face.

"Mitch," he said. "Take the articles out so we can check the bottom of the bag and Miss Garcia can be on her…_errrrr_…_merry _way."

The younger agent was still blushing, but he did giggle at that. "Yes, sir."

Penelope huffed, wondering what their problem was, and turned to pick up her briefcase. At least that had gone through without a hitch!

When she turned back and saw the contents of the duffel spread out on the counter, she felt the color drain from her face and gasped in dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews; I promise to answer ASAP. I managed to get this one done before the show tonight even with my back out! Whoo hoo! Extra special thanks to JenRar for her fantastic edit in record time..._

_Report # 014-384-22-64A. _

_Report type: Follow-up to closed case_

_Location: 4343 Freemont Street, Billings, Montana_

_Data: Apprehension and subsequent arrest of serial arsonist_

_Day/Date of Occurrence: May 12, 20…_

Derek paused in the typing of his report and looked up to see his best friend dart past his office to hers, carrying a massive, overflowing bag. Along with the bag, she had a briefcase slung around her neck. She also had the reddest cheeks and the guiltiest look he had ever seen her wear before...and after six years, he'd seen some whoppers!

This, of course, required investigation.

He stood quickly and trotted over behind her, as quietly as he could so he didn't startle her, before announcing, "What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"Ah!" she screamed, dropping the lopsided and overstuffed bag she was carrying. In a comedy of errors, she reached for it as the bag bounced on her knee, and then unceremoniously landed on the floor. A bunch of the contents spilled in disarray all over the hallway outside their offices.

"Oh my God! Help me pick this up," she whispered, dropping to her knees and gathering items in massive armloads, "before someone else sees."

He had been too busy watching her reaction to really notice what fell out. She was really kind of comical, and still beet red with embarrassment.

He chuckled, stooping down to pick up something. "Baby, what's the big…oh! _Damn_, girl! What in the hell?"

She looked up at him. "Gather first, questions second."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like a XXX store threw up in the BAU hallway. Shaking his head, he picked up several dildos, a few cans of some sort of edible foreplay cream, and a box containing a pair of _Pleasure Principle_ velvet lined cuffs.

"Hmm..." he said, taking a second to read that box. Those looked interesting...

"Derek, _please_, not now," she pleaded, obviously mortified. "Hurry…Before Strauss comes and sees this!"

Being the good friend that he really was, he gathered a bunch of stuff, opened the door to P's lair, and swept things inside the door like a bulldozer for erotic goods. Once the last item was scooped up from the floor, he lifted the sack to his arm and went into her office.

Penelope quickly entered behind him, shut her door, and locked it. She leaned against the door, panting, her eyes shut, and groaned in misery.

He started to chuckle again, which earned him a one eyed glare.

"Derek, this is nothing to laugh about!"

"Yes, it is," he answered honestly, reaching for a big, lime green vibrator, which was out of the box. It was absolutely something to laugh about. If she couldn't see that, she wasn't his Baby Girl. She had to see the humor in this...

"No, it is not," she said flatly, with not a trace of her usual impish Garcia grin. Obviously, she was in trouble.

He pointed the vibe at her and arched a brow. "Will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

She slumped even more against the door and groaned. Normally, this would make Derek smile, being surrounded by sex toys, if he were in a different situation. He didn't dare smile right now.

"Oh, Hot Stuff! You can't tell anyone about this! I could just die," she said woefully. "I could kill Cara for doing this to—turn that thing off!"

Derek had flipped the switch, causing the machine to vibrate and sway, like a palm tree in the wind. The low humming buzz filled the mortuary-like silence in the office. He flicked another button, and a little appendage on the top, like a bunny rabbit, started hopping, which made Derek burst out laughing again.

She yanked it away from him and shut it off, her face so scarlet, he worried about her blood pressure.

"Get out," she said dully. Her voice had a desolate tone he had never heard before.

"Oh, come on, sugar," he cajoled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll listen."

"You said that last time," she remarked, giving him a wary eye. "I don't trust you."

"Please, sugar. I couldn't help it. That thing was like a beacon, drawing my attention," he replied with a cheeky grin. "I had to do it."

"Fine," she said, tight lipped. "You can buy it from me, take it home, and play with it all you want."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Why on earth would I want that thing? I…Wait." He paused to arch a brow. "_Buy_ it from you?"

She gave him a grim nod.

"You've become a peddler of sex toys?" he asked, arching a brow in disbelief. He picked up a hot pink latex coated set of _ben wa _balls. They looked kind of painful to him...

"Yes."

He looked over at her again at that, the sound in her voice just so forlorn. He shook his head, making the balls rotate around each other in the palm of his hand with his thumb. "Why in the hell would you want to do that?"

"I don't want to!" she snapped, yanking the balls out of his hand. Sighing and scowling, she took her seat. "This is my niece Cara's business. She was making extra money for college and for a trip to Honduras to help her dad."

"Parker's kid?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

She looked surprised that he remembered the name. She didn't talk about her family very much. Then again, he didn't talk a lot about Desiree and Sarah and Fran, but he knew she knew them, too. They were like that with each other—knew little intimacies.

He almost blushed himself, thinking about the word _intimate_ right now. He was coming up with all sorts of uses for this stuff!

Getting back on track, he asked, "Why are _you_ selling it now?"

"Parker had a mishap in Central America. He needed money, cash." She looked up at him with raised brows. "Ten thousand dollars."

"I'd loan you that, Princess," he said. That wasn't that much money—certainly not worth her dignity.

"I know you would, angel fish," she answered, "but Cara already had most of the money. She just needed someone to keep this business going while she was gone."

He still couldn't help looking at her in complete surprise. "Baby, why would you agree to this? You don't look like the sex toy type."

She gave him an odd look for a second, one that looked kind of defensive and hurt, but then she shrugged. "I'm not, I guess. I didn't know what kind of business this was until security looked through it."

He gave a hoot of laughter. "Ol' Martin must've loved that! Poor old fart probably had a coronary."

"It was Rick and a new trainee."

Derek grumbled a little under his breath. He didn't like Rick; the man was a cocky SOB, who thought he was God's gift to women. Used to drive him crazy, back when—

"Anyway, I'm stuck now," she said, frowning heavily. "I have to do two shows a week, Derek, selling five hundred dollars worth of profit each, and I don't even know what half of this stuff is for!"

"Well, sweetheart, I can show you," he said with a leer.

"NO!" she practically yelled, looking even more mortified. "Will you be serious for a second?"

He didn't mean to be a jerk about it; he really did think this was terribly funny, and thought it would help if she did, too.

"Come on, baby," he cajoled. "Imagine if Reid walked in with this bag, or even Prentiss. You'd crack up, too."

Her frown deepened. "But it's not Reid or Prentiss; it's me! _I_ need help. I...can't..I.."

Watching her face crumple, as two tears rolled down her cheeks, he realized then how serious this was. He loved Penelope; he wouldn't want to hurt her for the world. She was a very dear friend—the best he had ever had.

"Come here," he murmured, pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Immediately, her scent, warm and sweet like apples and peaches and Penelope, rose to envelope him. He loved her perfume; it was intoxicating. He smiled for a second, thinking she would need to share her perfume recipe with his next girlfriend.

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, baby. Everything is going to be all right."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. Are you going to do the shows?"

"No," he said, cringing at the thought. That didn't sound like fun. "But I will buy out the shows you have to do."

"What?"

"Who knows?" he replied with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Maybe I can find use for thousands of dollars in sex toys?"

"Absolutely not," she emphatically said. "I can't let you do that."

"Baby," he protested.

"No!" she snapped, immediately looking contrite. "Sugar bear, you can't plop down money to fix this. I will do it. It's my problem, I have to fix it."

He watched her stand and walk to the duffel bag. She kicked it in disdain. "I just need to figure out what this shit is for."

"Well, I _am_ going to help you with that," he answered.

"God, no," she said quickly.

"I insist," he said. "It is the least I can do. We'll figure it out."

He watched her blush beet red again.

Laughing, he touched her nose. "Not that way, honey…unless you want to?" he teased, unable to resist.

She nodded. "All right, you win. I bet you know what all this stuff is for already anyway."

"Oh, yeah," he answered, but worried a little bit. With his sexual past, he'd used a few things, but nothing like half of this stuff. "Should be a piece of cake."

He held her tight again, and she sighed against him. "You are going to do great, Baby Girl. Not many women are naturally sexy goddesses like you are."

She smiled up at him, and then rose on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You got that right, honey pants. Now vamoose. I have work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! This really was a lot of fun to write, and no, it's not _only_ about sex toys, but still...We can have some fun, right?_

Penelope heard the knocking on her door about six o'clock. Derek was usually prompt, and this was no exception. She opened the door and smiled when she saw him.

He was carrying a big bottle of Bacardi® Limon and a twelve pack of Coke®. "I thought we could probably use this, considering…"

"Great idea," she said gratefully, stepping aside as he came in and kicked off his shoes.

She had the bag sitting on her coffee table, unzipped and raring to go. She saw him glance over at it, and then he walked over to take a seat on her couch.

She positively despised how nervous she felt right now.

Before he arrived, she'd spent a long time pumping herself up, trying to treat this like they were looking over any other business things. It was just Derek, and it was just a business she had to help out with. Business. Straight up and serious. She was starting to believe it, and really thought she'd be okay...

And then she saw the big green vibe, and her thoughts went straight south again.

Shit.

"I'll get two glasses and some ice," she said, hoping the groan she was feeling wasn't showing in her voice.

She left to go into the kitchen. Getting two large cut glass tumblers, she filled them with crushed ice and started into the living room again.

Derek was sitting, holding a wicked looking spiked collar and a whip. His grin was positively evil, and he was waggling his eyebrows like only he could.

She gave him a cautionary stare. "Don't say it…"

"I bet you wish ol' Lynch was still around," he said, cracking the whip against his leg with a loud _snap_. "Tell me who's your momma _now_, Kevin?"

"Stop that," she said with a scowl, pulling the items out of his hands. She put the glasses on the table, while he opened the cans of soda and the bottle of Limon.

"We're going to have a massive headache after this," he warned her, pouring a large amount of rum in both of their glasses.

She picked hers up without the coke and drank half of it. She coughed, and then rasped out, "I don't care."

Chuckling, he took the glass back and added the cola, after doing the same to his. "It's not going to be that bad," he promised, as he swirled her glass and gave it to her.

"Easy for you to say," she scoffed. "You probably use all this crap on a regular basis."

He shook his head. "Actually, I don't."

She frowned. He had said she wasn't a toy kind of person, and she knew that was true. She wasn't anywhere_ near_ as promiscuous as he was—or Rossi or Prentiss for that matter. She was only above Reid in the experience department…and maybe Seaver. She was kind of young...but she did date, and so did Spencer.

God...maybe Reid and Seaver had her beat now?

Yes, she was nearly a virgin when it came to sex toys. Derek, on the other hand…he probably had one of each of these in a cabinet near his bed.

"Really," she answered dryly, thinking he'd been lying when he'd said he didn't have this stuff.

"Woman," he said, swirling his drink to mix it again. He gave her a blunt and serious look before continuing. "I have ten good fingers, two great lips, an outstanding tongue, and a fantastic dick…I don't need gadgets."

She gaped at him for a moment. She couldn't help it. She knew she was blushing, too, but she tried to will it down.

He was looking so supreme and superior sitting there, knowing he'd floored her.

That would simply not do.

"Well..." She put her tongue on her upper lip, traced it, and said, "That's nice. I have ten good fingers, two great lips, an outstanding tongue, a fantastic pussy, and two breasts that can bring a man to his knees."

Taking a sip of her drink, she leaned back, thoroughly satisfied.

However, he didn't look floored like she had. Instead, he simply grinned at her and said in a straightforward manner, "Well, then I think our terrific parts need to get together."

It was then she noticed the teasing gleam in his eyes. She burst out laughing and shoved at his arm.

"Seriously, girl, we should," he said, still grinning. "The sum always equals more than the separate parts."

"Ooh, math," she replied. "Learn that from Reid?"

"That's Derek's basic math, sugar," he said, taking a drink of his rum and coke. "One plus one equals oh, hell, yes…"

She laughed again and took a sip of her drink. "Okay, mister. Enough teasing. Let's get to work."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and then smirked again. "After all, you still have that whip…"

* * *

><p>They started going through the bag, sorting, taking things out. The first things were basic vibrators that were familiar to both of them. They were in colorful colors and basically buzzed. Some were fleshy colored. There was nothing too exciting about them.<p>

The second layer had larger vibrators. They were similar to the lime green one Derek had held in the office. Thinking about it made her snicker.

"What?" he asked, holding a box.

"I just never thought I'd see you holding a _Big Daddy Supreme_ vibrator," she answered, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"_Big Daddy_?" he remarked, turning it so he could read the box. He scoffed. "That thing isn't that big."

Penelope was glad he was looking at the box. She had one a little smaller than that…and thought it was huge.

Good Lord, what did he have in his pants?

She took another sip of her drink, hoping her cheeks were less red.

"Now that's interesting," he said, holding one up that had crystal pearls near the bottom of the shaft. "What in the hell is that for?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but there's one like it opened in the bag."

Derek dug through the bag until he found the similar prototype with the beads. He turned it on, wrapped his hand around it, and then puckered his lips, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, I get it."

"What?"

He took her hand and wrapped it around the base. She couldn't get her hand completely around it, it was that thick. It pulsed and throbbed under her hand, and she began to blush.

"This thing is cumming, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded, and then laughed and sat back, fanning himself. "Damn, woman. I am jealous of ten inches of plastic!"

She grinned back at him, not quite able to hide her blush. "Note to self: get a new boyfriend, pronto."

"Note to self: get a new girlfriend," he said, and then added, "preferably one that is very easy."

"That's awful!" she exclaimed, but she laughed anyway.

"Hey…it's been a while," he said, taking a big swig of his drink.

"Me, too," she answered honestly.

For a moment, they sat there in rather awkward silence, and for a moment, Penelope seriously contemplated something she had almost never contemplated seriously before.

_What would happen if she and Derek became lovers? Just to scratch __a quite bothersome__ itch?_

Then she looked around the room at the spread of plastic penises and realized it was just her libido going crazy—and how drunk she felt from the rum. She needed to not think of him that way; ruining this friendship would not be worth it, no matter how good the sex could be. And it would probably be awkward and awful. It was _Derek Morgan_, for heaven's sake!

She should become her own first customer, instead.

"Well," she said, breaking the silence. "That's the vibrators. Dildos next?"

He chuckled, causing her to raise her brow in question.

"You said that in such a nonchalant way," he explained, "like you were offering me more cheese!"

"Speaking of cheese…are you hungry?" she asked, more than a little bit starving herself.

"Hell, yes," he said, which was no surprise to her. He was always hungry.

She stood up. "Let's order pizza."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story. There's a lot more to this ride coming up..._

Now came the part of the evening Derek knew would be the most difficult thing that would happen between them…

"Chicken and jalapeño?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

They always had the hardest time deciding what kind of pizza to get. There were too many varieties to try, too many combinations they really enjoyed eating together. This was going to be an undertaking that would take a good twenty minutes.

Chicken and jalapeño had been the latest kick. It used barbecue sauce, instead of tomato sauce, and was damned tasty, but he wasn't in the mood for that at the moment.

"No, not that one," he answered.

"Canadian bacon and pineapple?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed; she knew he'd never say yes to that one. It was frou-frou, as far as pizzas were concerned. Pizzas, in his book, should never contain fruit.

She sighed heavily with a pout. "Never mind."

He'd known that adorable pout was coming, too, and she knew he was helpless against it. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his embrace. She felt so warm and soft against him, and her head tucked perfectly under his chin. She was a nice fit for him—had always been a very nice fit.

He kissed the top of her head and said in a long-suffering tone, "Oh, fine, then. Go ahead and order that thing."

"No, no, no...I can deal."

"Baby..."

She giggled, extracting herself from his arms. "I really just wanted to see if I still had you wrapped around my finger."

As she turned, he slapped her butt. It jiggled just a bit, the way a girl's ass was supposed to jiggle. She had one fine ass…

"Little shit," he growled, his voice just a touch huskier from his thoughts.

She jumped away and covered her posterior with both hands. "You're just upset because it's true…"

He shook his head, chuckling to himself...

_Yeah, it was true_.

Penelope wandered into the kitchen to call for a pizza, and Derek immediately shifted in his seat. He sighed with relief. His pants were getting kind of tight. He thought he might have to go into the bathroom and adjust.

Sitting amongst the wonderland of sex toys spread out in front of him had him thinking dirty thoughts. Really, really dirty thoughts. Hell, they were downright filthy.

Great…Now he was miserably hard.

Three things made him like this. First thing was the blatant flirting he'd done with Penelope. That was damned stupid. He didn't need to challenge her—he had known she'd rise to the challenge, and that he would _rise_, too—but he'd done it anyway. That had gotten him thinking about her in a way he hadn't in a long time.

Second was the sex toys and the rum. The rum was hitting him hard, since he had an empty stomach, and he always turned utterly horny when he drank. Combine that with the _stimulating _subject matter they were discussing, and his penis leaped to an even more alert state.

But the worst was the third thing. Penelope holding the dildos, gripping them in her hands with those ten terrific fingers…

_Fuck_.

He was doomed.

Flinging a pillow off the couch so he could sink back even deeper into the cushions and get more comfortable, he scoffed in disgust. He needed to get it together. She was his best friend; he shouldn't be thinking about her in that way.

Not that he hadn't in the past—he had, numerous times, if he were being honest with himself—but it seemed really wrong to do it in this context. She wanted his help; she didn't want him to jump her bones.

His prick seemed to think differently.

This was ridiculous. He was not an untried teenager; he was a grown man…who hadn't been laid in a _very_ long time.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath...and pictured her on her knees, swirling that terrific tongue in that perfect spot just under—

"Last chance, baby boy. Veggie, or sausage?"

His eyes flew open when he heard her shout from the kitchen.

"Sausage," he said, and then groaned, because he really wanted veggie.

For some reason, _sausage_ was on his mind.

"P, I'm going to the bathroom," he called out, and started heading for the can…but not before his wayward eyes snuck a peak at the pile of lubricants.

He growled to himself. He was NOT doing that. Hell, no.

Grumbling under his breath, he stomped to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, they were eating pizza and drinking rum and cokes. When she went back into the living room, she noticed that Derek had slammed the last one he'd just poured.<p>

Before the pizza had arrived, he'd looked somewhat drunk, and rather grumpy. She'd asked him what the problem was, and he'd blamed it on being hungry. She could buy that; he was usually a bear when he was hungry.

Derek was easy to figure out. He needed the basics in a male's life: sunshine, exercise, air, beer, and food. And sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Preferably with her.

Penelope almost choked on the piece of pizza she was chewing. God, she was thinking about that again. She needed to stop putting him in that role. That was not where this was going. He was her friend, a _helpful_ friend; she didn't need to think about attacking him.

It was the rum. She was always hornier when she drank. Add that to not having had sex for quite awhile, and it added up to a volatile situation. She'd probably jump _Reid_ if he were here.

She shuddered. Reid was like her baby brother; she knew there was no chance she'd ever jump him.

Derek, on the other hand, had never, _ever_, been sibling material.

"This is so good," Derek said, chewing his third piece of pizza. It was the first thing either of them had said after the pizza had been delivered. The room was kind of tomblike, which was odd for them.

"Really nummy," she mumbled, and then it was dead silent again.

She wasn't that hungry anymore, either. She had stuffed herself, suddenly ravenous when the pizza had arrived, and now she felt bloated…and still very horny.

She needed to get her mind off of that immediately.

Putting her plate aside, she announced, "Time to get back to work."

"I'm still eating," he grumbled.

"You eat, I'll sort."

The next items on the pile were these lifelike, rubber penises. Some were colorful, but others were really lifelike. One had a suction cup on the bottom. She picked it up and looked at it, confused.

"Why the suction cup?" she asked him.

Laughing, he said, "What do you think it's for?"

She blinked at him. "I have ideas, but that seems kind of silly."

He shook his head. "Woman, for a perpetually dirty mind, you are far too innocent sometimes."

She frowned at him. "What?"

"Did your idea include sticking it to some surface, so it doesn't slide around if you decide to ride it like you're busting a bronco?"

She felt her face heat to scalding in a heartbeat.

"Not quite," she said. She put it down quickly, and then picked up another one that drew her interest.

This one was made by a master sculptor, someone who loved penises almost as much as she did. The material felt very lifelike, like velvety skin covering steel hardness. There was a perfectly flared, mushrooming head, with a ridge underneath that she ran her thumb over. The shaft was beautifully designed, so thick and gorgeous, covered with a few veins that almost looked like they could pulsate with life. There was even a wrinkled sac underneath that matched perfectly.

She couldn't help it; she stroked her hand up and down over it, sliding from the crown, until she was just touching the molded balls.

"P, I really need to go," Derek said suddenly, putting aside the pizza box. "I forgot something really important."

"Need me to drive?" She frowned and put aside the toy. "Are you drunk, still?"

"Hell, no," he said, sliding his shoes on. "Takes a lot more than that to make me drunk. I just need to go."

"Okay," she said, looking a little confused. She rose to her feet and walked over to him. "Bye, honey."

Pulling her into his arms, he held her close. She could smell the spicy sausage and the warmth of rum on his breath.

He looked at her, his eyes dark and unreadable, and then he leaned down, giving her a kiss near her lips on her right cheek.

And then he was out the door, without a look backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Thanks as always for the reviews. Next installment is here..._

Penelope wished that she'd heeded Derek's advice the night before, because she woke the next morning with a thumping headache. Not only that, she hadn't slept well. She'd tossed and turned like she were the princess and the pea, agitated and uncomfortable. That made for one very grumpy tech kitten!

Strolling into the BAU's kitchenette on the way to her office, her sunglasses still on to hide her bloodshot eyes, she ran into a rather chipper looking Derek. He was holding his coffee in one hand, his tablet PC in the other, and he looked well rested and chipper.

Obviously, last night's _discoveries_ didn't work him up anywhere near as much as it had her.

"Good morning, Princess," he said.

"Morning, Hot Stuff," she grumbled.

He gave her a sideways glance. "Why the sunglasses, sugar? Going for the Gaga look?"

"Headache, bright screens, my eyes…they simply don't mix."

His look was sympathetic. "Poor baby."

Reaching into her huge hobo bag, she pulled out a bottle of Excedrin. Opening it, she popped two into her mouth, grabbed his coffee, and took a big drink before handing it back.

"There. That should help," she grumbled.

He finished the coffee and tossed the paper cup away, put his PC down, and then wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. "Can you take the day off?"

"No."

"Can you at least take it easy?" he questioned.

"I'm swamped, lover. I'm pulling a long one today."

He didn't respond to her, so she looked up at him.

He was grinning down at her.

Ten seconds later, what she'd said hit her. She shook her head with a groan. "You have a dirty mind, Derek Morgan."

He kissed the top of her head. "Pot calling the kettle, sweetheart."

She sighed and leaned into him, not bothering to argue with him. "I'm so tired, D."

He held her for a long time, stroking her back with one hand, while the other cuddled her close. She loved the feel of his hard chest under her cheek, his warm arms around her. He could hold her all day, and she wouldn't complain.

"Tell you what," he murmured, and she could feel the rumble of the words in his chest. "Since I am the one that caused this discomfort, let me be the one who makes it a little better."

"How?" she grumbled against his chest. "Decapitate me?"

He chuckled. "No; then I couldn't see your pretty face, and that would be a crime."

"How, then?"

"Lunch. I will treat you to lunch."

"Too busy."

"I'll order in. Sushi?" he asked.

"Meeting, guys," Reid said, coming into the kitchenette to make his sugar with a touch of coffee. The man was a walking billboard for the high carb movement.

She stood up more and stepped away from Derek, feeling bereft at the loss of his touch. "Two spicy tuna, two avocado."

"That's my sunny California girl."

"Oooh! You're ordering sushi?" Reid asked, obviously interested in getting in on the deal.

Derek glared at him. "_We're_ ordering sushi. Not you."

Looking at Reid's puppy dog face, complete with sad brown eyes and a fabricated pout, Penelope glanced at Derek and murmured, "Derek…"

Derek growled.

Reid beamed, knowing he'd won. "A bowl of shrimp Udon noodles and six California rolls."

Penelope giggled as Derek picked up his PC with a pretend scowl on his face—Morgan had known he'd lose, too—and they proceeded into the meeting room.

* * *

><p>"So," Derek said, popping an edamame in his mouth from the green salty pod. "Did you look at any more <em>goodies<em> after I left?"

He'd held off as long as he could from asking about it, but now that they were in the middle of lunch in her office, he felt like he was about to burst.

All night, lying in his hot and lonely bed, he'd pictured her caressing that damned dildo. Her fingers closing around it, stroking it with sure movements to a full erection, and then putting her lips against his darker head, teasing the crown with her pink tongue, before taking him in her mouth. That warm and wet heat would…

He swallowed hard. Okay. So it wasn't just the fake penis he'd pictured…

Penelope took a sip of her miso soup. "No, I didn't. I went through the paperwork in the briefcase, instead."

"What did you find?"

"I found the planner with show dates, order forms, instructions on how to order, and catalogs," she answered.

"Hmmm," he said. "Let me see the catalog."

She blushed brightly, leaning over to take the catalog out of her bag. "There's stuff in there not in the collection we have."

Her blush intrigued him. He arched a brow at her, moved his sushi out of the way, and then reached for the magazine. "I gotta see that…"

_Private Pleasures…for him…for her…for both_ the bright pink lettering called out. He opened it up and laid it on the table.

"We shouldn't do this here," she said cautiously, glancing at the door. "What if Strauss walks in?"

He moved his chair so he was sitting directly next to her, and then lowered the seat so they were on the exact same level. His thigh pressed against hers, he was so close.

"There!" he replied with a grin. "We'll do this secret-like."

She giggled, leaning closer to him. "Deal."

They turned the pages together, relatively silent, peaking at different things, and she turned to a page towards the back.

"This thing, Derek," she asked, pointing at the page, curiosity obviously killing her. "How in the hell do you use a sex swing?"

"Damned if I know," he answered honestly.

"I thought you knew everything," she teased. "Whips, chains…the whole kit and caboodle."

"Hell, no, woman," he replied, looking at her, somewhat affronted. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I'm just teas…"

She looked up at him a second later, and his nose was lined up perfectly with hers. Her luminous blue eyes seemed to look right through him, and he was inches from her lips. How had he not noticed how deep midnight blue her eyes were—so dark, the color of her pupil was hard to discern?

He was so wrapped up in looking at her, he didn't hear the door open.

"Got my sushi?" Reid asked, coming into the office. He frowned in confusion. "What are you guys looking at?"

Derek watched Penelope turn a bright shade of red, as she quickly turned away and tried to hide the magazine. "Ummm…ummmm…"

"None of your business, kid," Derek answered, standing up. "Here's your sushi. Where've you been?"

Reid blushed. "Prentiss needed some help with some figures she was working on."

Derek smirked. It was a long known fact that Reid had a crush on Emily Prentiss, although Prentiss was dating someone else currently.

Derek grumbled internally. Maybe BAU men were meant to moon over unavailable women?

Shaking that thought off, he teased, "I just _bet_ you were helping Prentiss with her figure."

"Are you done eating?" Reid asked, cleverly changing the subject.

He wasn't a genius for nothing!

"Yeah, I'm done," Morgan said, glancing at his watch. "I'd better get back to work."

"Me, too," Penelope added, her cheeks much less scarlet than before, but still prettily pink.

"Okay, I'll head out and find other dining companions. Thanks," Reid said, taking a bite of his noodles.

Penelope smiled. "You're welcome."

He left the office with a smile, probably off to find Hotch or Rossi.

"I hope he doesn't find Emily. She is going to be pissed when she sees we ordered sushi without her," Penelope said to Derek.

"She'll be all right," he said, shrugging.

She was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Derek, I think we should look at this at my house tonight. We need somewhere more secluded."

He laughed. "I guess they don't call it _Private Pleasures_ for nothing!"

She grinned. "Tonight, then?"

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_AN: Sorry I am late on the go with this chapter, folks. Hubby took me on a little getaway for a surprise this weekend, with no internet and no phone. It was awesome, but I didn't have time to inform you guys of my leaving. Sorry about that! Thanks as always for the reviews...I hurried up and put this out, so it hasn't been edited. Please forgive my mistakes...Now here we go!..._

_AN2: None of these products really exist, although honestly, the names of the real ones similar in nature are _worse_._

Derek glanced up at the clock and felt the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach in nervous anticipation. He shook his head in disbelief at what he was feeling; he hadn't had butterflies about _anything_ in a very long time. In fact, he hadn't ever been a clock watcher before.

It was definitely a bizarre feeling, one of a very dual nature. On one hand, he was looking forward to spending a night with Penelope, teasing her about whatever kinky item she might have in her bag of goodies. The way she'd blushed so beautifully, and the way that she'd been straight up innocently curious about some of the more wicked items in the bag, had been indelibly etched in his mind. It had warmed him and made him smile.

On the other hand, after last night, he'd barely been able to sit in his car for the long drive home. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time his dick had been that hard. He was damned miserable, even after taking care of business in the shower.

He sighed. It would be worth it to help Penelope. He'd be blue, but it would be so worth it.

At that moment, Penelope popped her head in the doorway. "Ready to go?"

At the sight of her, his cock leaped to attention in his pants, answering for him. It was obviously _ready to go_.

Damn.

He blanched internally, hoping to God this wouldn't be a Pavlov's dog reaction every time he saw her now. That would be a damned inconvenience, considering she was his best friend, he worked with her, and she saw her multiple times daily.

Willing himself to calm down, he smiled at her. "Hell, yes. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"You think this would be tasty on toast?" he said, his lips quivering on the verge of a smirk. He was holding up a tube of <em>Bangin' Berry Lubricating Jelly<em>, while at the same time wiggling his eyebrows.

She couldn't help but grin at him, great multitasker that he was.

They were having a blast with all the erotic ointments, powders, and creams they found in the bag. Most of the names were ridiculous, although very to the point. There was no way anyone could doubt what this stuff was for.

"Probably would be as tasty as this one," she replied, holding up a tube of _Go Bananas Erection Enhancer_.

He frowned in curiosity at that one. "Let me see that…"

"No, no," she said, holding it away from him. "Mine."

"I just want to know how it can enhance my erection," he said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Here; I'll read it," she replied. She cleared her throat and held the tube. "_Bring out the _ape_ in him by smoothing this banana flavored lotion on his _banana…"

She paused and arched a brow at him."Very clever, aren't they?"

He snorted. "Very."

"_The lotion creates a numbing sensation, which makes him last longer than it takes a green banana to ripen_." She looked up at him. "Interested?"

"Baby Girl…"I'm not an early shooter. No trigger problems here, I can assure you that," he answered with offended arrogance.

She hid a smirk. Men were so sensitive about these things.

"Okaaay….I'll find a different one." She shuffled into the pile and found one that made her grin. "Oooh! How about this one?" She held up a jar of _Pecker Pepper_.

He started to hoot in laughter. "What the…?"

"_The capsaicin in this gel provides a fantastic heat and tingling, bringing sensations_"-

"Yeah, the sensation my dick is on fire," he interrupted, looking aghast. "Are they nuts? Ouch!"

"Chicken," she responded, putting the little jar aside.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, his eyebrow arched at her in challenge. "And you would want to try _Minty Muffin_?"

She looked at him, feeling wary. "What is that?"

He cleared his throat in a similar achedemical fashion like she had, and began reading. "_This double strength menthol cream stimulates the clit, making the love button in your love muffin electric_."

She winced. "Double strength?"

"Hey, turnabout is fair play," he said nonchalantly. "If I get a burning dick, you get a burning pussy."

Penelope felt her cheeks heat immediately. All evening, through dinner, and even through the first part of the pile, she was able to handle this conversation. She was certain she was going to be fine and be able to look at this like they were researching anything...

But hearing Derek mention _clit_ and _dick_ and finally _pussy_ was too much for her sensibilities to take.

"Ummm…"

"Hey," he said not even looking at her. He was too busy digging in the pile to retrieve another tube. "What do you think of this? It's a nipple and lip balm."

Her cheeks had mellowed by the time he looked back at her. She was grateful for that. She watched as he cracked the tube open.

"Hey!" she said. "I have to pay for that."

He put his fingertip in it, spread it on his lips, and made a loud smacking noise. "Strawberry. Not bad. Wanna try?"

She watched as he held it out to her, an enticing grin on his lips, but she still hesitated.

"Oh, come on," he said, nudging her with his elbow. "We gotta try some of this stuff."

That brought back the pink to her cheeks. Oh, she wanted to try it all right! Last night, she was sorely tempted to try the dildo with the hopping rabbit. She was horny as hell, and still regretfully single, but she hadn't turned off of _Hopeful Street _onto _Desperation Row _yet.

Then again, sometimes she simply needed to call a spade a spade...

She reached for the jar, and put her fingertip in it.

"I did the lips; you try it on the nipples," he added with an eyebrow waggle.

"Not with you here," she replied, giving him a look again, and smearing the balm on her lips. It wasn't bad.

He pouted. "What fun is that?"

She laughed. "You already cost me fourteen dollars for that stuff, don't make me madder at you."

"Oh, no," he said, reaching into his back pocket. He withdrew his wallet. "I'll buy that."

"Derek"-

"In fact," he interrupted. "I will be your first five hundred dollar show. You and I will buy some stuff and road test it."

"What!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled a face at her. "Not together. Privately, of course."

"I know," she said, pouting.

Sighing heavily, he tossed the jar on the pile. "Baby Girl, lighten up. You are really no fun."

She thought about it for a second. He was right. She was being no fun, and a kind of a..._ prude_.

Since when was Penelope Garcia a prude?

So, she was stuck selling sex toys. She wasn't stuck being a hooker or some other awful thing. She needed to get off her pity pot and lighten up about this stuff. Beside, if she were being completely honest, she was downright curious about some of this stuff. When else would she get a chance to sample these things? The last lovers she'd had hadn't been very creative in the sack. She _could _do this, broaden her horizons, have a whole lotta fun, _and_ come like she'd never come before.

"Okay, Hot Stuff," she said, tossing him the jar of _Pecker Pepper_ with a teasing grin. "Now you can be a _literal_ hot stuff."

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll try it, but I don't think I need it."

"Why?"

"Honestly?" he said, and she noticed he started to blush.

She nodded.

He sighed and chuckled again. "Woman, I have been so damned hot and horny since we started looking at all this stuff, cold showers are not cutting it. I don't think I need anything to make me any hotter."

She gave him a knowing grin. "I could kinda tell; you've been very _antsy_, sweet cheeks."

"Oh, and you haven't been turned on at all?" he archly asked. "Thinking of all the fun you could have with this stuff?"

Willing her cheeks not to heat, she answered honestly, "To take the words from you…_hell, yes_."

They both laughed together for a moment, smiling at each other like they normally did when they were together, but then...that awkward silence returned. She couldn't help but think about him, a very willing partner, right there...

Watching him, she saw that Derek's dark eyes were a shade darker, his smile a shade more seductive, and at that moment Penelope realized…

They were playing with fire.

"I should really head to bed," she announced, standing up quickly, and then she realized what she'd said. "I didn't…I mean… Oh, man!"

His smile was gentle as he placed his finger across her lips. "Hush, sweetie. I know what you meant. It's late. I'd better be going."

Reaching for the _Pecker Pepper_ and a few other creams, he gathered them in one arm, and stood. They walked to the door together and he reached to caress her cheek with his free hand. "See you at work tomorrow."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Derek."

"Night, baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I haven't been feeling well, so I don't know if I will get to answering reviews right away. I am so sorry about that... _

Penelope wandered back to her couch after Derek left; she sat down, surrounded by all the creams and gadgets they'd looked at. For the first time in her life, Penelope seriously started thinking about road testing those products.

It wasn't that she was a complete virgin to erotic toys. She had a pink vibrator she'd bought years ago—as a gag gift while shopping with her friends—which she had actually used when she was really feeling aroused. Sometimes, a girl needed to take care of business, and she was capable of doing that.

Her problem was that she didn't think she should _need_ to use it. She, her cousins, and her friends, despite their bravado and sexual talk, had treated things like sex toys and creams like they were dirty. When they'd think about sex toys, they'd thought about seedy stores in a bad part of town, where old men in trench coats and nothing else sat in the back to watch X-rated movies and jerk off.

That thought was not exactly something that turned her on!

On a dare, she and her friends had gone into the store—blushing and giggling furiously—and quickly bought some items. That was fifteen years ago, and she'd never gone back. So, she stuck with her skinny, six inch, pink wonder wand, and used it whenever the mood arose.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't used it very much since she broke up with Kevin. She'd actually used it more when she was in the relationship with him. Not in bed with Kevin, of course. Kevin had been under the same stigma as she was when it came to using toys. She would take it out after he left, because she had still felt…unsatisfied.

That had always made her feel guilty, too. Kevin had tried to please her, but he had been a formulaic lover, and she had wanted spontaneity, pizzazz, and passion. They had that the first year they were together…and then it went away. Thinking back, she wondered if they had ever really had it, or if it had simply been the newness of their relationship?

As she sat on the couch, she felt the familiar stirrings of lust again.

"Road test," she murmured, remembering Derek's words and how much fun it had been just _reading_ about the creams. She knew it would be fun to try…and she most certainly was not a prude. She was just more reserved about this stuff, and lacked confidence and know-how.

She'd been raised to have self confidence, and she normally had it in droves, but in the bedroom, she hadn't always been super successful. She talked a better game than she lived. Sans flirting, sex in general was somewhat taboo—a private, behind closed doors thing—and she'd had these items spread out in front of the security people at her work!

She would've blown that off, thinking it was nothing, but then Rick had hinted she needed these items, like she couldn't get a boyfriend. That had shaken her confidence and had made her feel dirty, losing the thought that it could be fun.

_Nonsense,_ she told herself. _I am a sexy tech __kitten, who__ was given the opportunity of a kinky girl's lifetime: to road test hedonistic items designed to give copious amounts of pleasure._

And she didn't have to go into the bad part of town to do it or have it shipped in a box marked SEX TOYS, either!

Reaching down, she grabbed a couple of stimulating creams and a brand new _Hoppin' Rabbit_ vibe, and headed towards her bedroom, determination in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Morning, angel," Derek said, leaning in the door frame. He was holding his usual cup of coffee and had a grin on his face. "How was your trip?"<p>

"What trip?" she asked, plopping her purse in her drawer. She had just arrived for the day and was not really paying attention to him yet.

She hadn't slept well. After slipping her fingers between her legs and putting some _Minty Muffin _on her clit, she'd felt that strong tingle and had become tremendously aroused. Using the _Hoppin' Rabbit_, she'd had a leg shaking, rocket boosting orgasm in record time. She had fallen asleep, exhausted and relatively satisfied with the items she had used, feeling quite a bit better about being a saleswoman for it. Anything that gave that much pleasure was a benefit to society, not a detriment!

And then… she'd dreamed of him.

Somehow during the night, it had been Derek sliding his long fingers in her, Derek caressing her nipples, Derek pressing his thick erection against her. It had been Derek the entire night, making love to her like she had never experienced before.

It shook her to the core. She hadn't had a vivid dream about him like that in six years. She'd given up on that fantasy a few months after he'd first called her things like _Baby Girl_, _sweetheart_, and his _angel_… and then proceeded to dance with six women at once at the club they'd gone to.

At that moment, she could pretty much guarantee she wasn't the only woman coming while thinking of Derek Morgan.

That was what had changed her mind about him. He was a fun tease, a great friend—one who truly loved her—but that was all he was ever going to be. She hadn't wanted to join the _panting after Derek_ bandwagon back then, and she didn't want to now.

Hell, no.

He was smirking at her with the sexiest grin that made her insides quiver. She wasn't immune to his charms—that would be impossible—but she didn't dream about him anymore…most of the time.

"Your road trip to Pleasure Town," he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know," she said nonchalantly. She smiled back and shrugged a little. "_Minty Muffin_ was pretty minty."

"_Pecker Pepper_ brought the heat," he remarked with a grin, his eyes twinkling naughtily.

They both started to laugh, and it felt so good. For her, it released a lot of stress, that unnecessary build up of tension she'd had since she'd woken last night.

He took a step in and sat on the edge of her desk. "So…you got plans tonight? It's Friday."

"No, do you?" she asked.

"I was thinking of taking this show on the road," he said with a grin and another eyebrow wiggle. "Who knows? I might get lucky and have a copilot to test this stuff with."

She had no doubt he could probably find fifteen women willing to partner with him at any given moment. In spite of reminding herself of what he was to her, she still felt a flicker of jealousy, a flash of disappointment that struck her in the heart.

"Sounds like a blast, peanut," she said, turning to face her computer more. "I'm probably going to stay home tonight."

"You wanna come with?" he asked, leaning down. "I love your company, baby."

She put a hand on his cheek. "No, _mon cher_. I would like to organize this stuff and get ready for my first show. It's Saturday."

"Do you want my help? I don't mind coming over."

She shook her head. "D, you need a life, too. You aren't the one selling sexiness. I am."

"Baby," he said, putting his hands on her arm rests and lowering himself closer. His voice was a low purr that caused her entire body to shiver. "You were selling sexiness a long time before you opened that duffel bag."

Smirking back at him, she winked and replied, "Don't I know it, lover."

"Don't do that to me, sweetheart," he said, his eyes darkening just a shade more. "I'm already dancing on the edge around you."

She was having fun now. She loved it when he teased with her. He was the king of double entendres, but she was the ruling queen.

She licked her lips seductively and replied, "Well, sugar, why don't you dance with me…"

For a moment, he stared at her, and she saw the heat in his eyes, the slight flare of his nostrils, the quicker breaths that signaled excitement that rivaled her own…

But then he pushed himself to standing and grinned at her. "That's why I am asking you to come with me tonight. Come on, baby."

Yeah. Go out, so she could watch him with a bunch of other women. Not now…and if the painful aching in her heart continued? Not ever.

However, she knew it would go away. It had gone away years ago, when she had believed she would be in love with him forever. It would go away again.

Eventually.

"All right, baby," he answered sulkily. Then he grinned at her again. "Hey! Call me after your show on Saturday. I want to know how many millions you make."

She grinned back. "I just want to make the five hundred, so I don't have to worry!"

"As sexy as you are?" he retorted. "You have nothing to worry about."

She laughed somewhat nervously. "I wish I were as sure of that as you!"

"It's in the bag," he said, standing up and walking to the door, and then he added, "literally and figuratively."

"Get out," she said, chuckling.

"Bye, angel," he called as he left her office to leave her to her work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and the well-wishes...I am feeling a little better, but I am still not up to usual posting and review answering speed. Please forgive me; I'll get there!...Now, back to the show..._

Penelope came home from her first show, dragging the still mostly full bag up the flight of stairs she had to get into her place. Tears were blinding her, and she stumbled and stubbed her toes on the step. She was very tempted to let the stupid bag roll to the bottom and crash, she hated those products that much.

The show—obviously—had not gone well.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs, her cell began to ring. It was Derek's ring, but she needed to get into her apartment to take some Aspirin before she talked to him. Her head was aching, her throat was sore, and she felt exhausted. If she hadn't felt perky all day before that miserable party, she'd have thought she was getting the flu.

The friendly little ditty that signaled Derek's call stopped. She took out her key, turned it in the lock, and as she was opening her door, the cell began to ring again.

"I'm coming, Hot Stuff," she growled to herself about her impatient best friend. "Keep your pants on…"

She shook her head as she felt her cheeks heat. She groaned; of all the phrasings she could think of at the moment! All these stupid toys had her thinking much dirtier than usual...and she already thought filthy most of the time.

She tossed the bag to the side, and it landed two feet from her. She gave it a kick for good measure, but then the bag began to buzz. Rolling her eyes, she dropped to her knees with a huff and unzipped the damned bag. While she was digging, her cell rang again—this time, signaling a text.

Finding the item—a leopard-print vibrator in a size that made her wince—she shut it off and grabbed her phone, pressing a button to make the screen light.

_BG, r u ok? _

Hitting number one on her speed dial, she didn't have to wait more than a second for him to answer.

"Woman, you okay? I wanted to find out about the show, and it's been over an hour…I worried about you," he said. He sounded almost angry, but she could hear the worry in his voice.

She felt kind of bad, then, for needing time to mope. It was a consequence of being in the FBI; they worried needlessly about each other when they missed a check in time.

"I'm fine, D," she said, hoping that her tone didn't sound thick, like she'd been crying, or at least that he wouldn't notice.

It hadn't helped.

"You been crying, honey?"

She sighed again, thinking. No such luck. Another great thing to add to her stellar night—worrying Derek needlessly.

"Just a little," she said. She could never lie to him. She was a lousy liar; he'd find out, and then there'd _really_ be hell to pay.

"Why? What happened?" A second later, he asked, "Who did it?"

Penelope could hear the protective bulldog come out in Derek's voice, as if he were mentally sizing up the person who'd wronged her, so he could flatten them.

"Easy, killer," she replied. "It's nothing like that."

"What is it, then?" he questioned, but much more softly.

She grumbled. "It's nothing."

"Sweetheart," he said, so gently, it brought tears to her eyes again, "you were crying; that's definitely something."

She knew she was hesitating and felt awful because of it. She shared everything with Derek, but this...this really bothered her. She didn't exactly know why, but it did.

"Derek..."

"You want me to come over? I can bring some Chunky Monkey," he cajoled sympathetically.

"That's sweet, but no."

She didn't tell him she was late because she'd gotten a pint of Haagen-Daaz before she came home to make her feel better…and had cried while she'd eaten it in the car.

It hadn't worked.

"The show was bad, wasn't it?"

She almost gasped, and was immensely glad that she hadn't. "How—?"

"Baby, I know you," he said. "If the show had been wonderful, you would have been giggling, bragging about what an awesome sex toy saleslady you were."

"Well, it wasn't bad," she said honestly. "It was _awful_. An uber-disaster of colossal proportions."

"It couldn't have been—"

"One hundred eight freaking dollars," she said flatly. "I sold only one hundred and eight freaking dollars worth of stuff."

He was abnormally quiet, even for a man. She knew Derek had known how expensive this crap was...and how little one hundred eight dollars in sales had been. She didn't like shocking him into silence over this kind of thing. Other things, sure, but this...

When he did speak again, it wasn't what she had expected.

"Why?"

She frowned, even though he couldn't see her. "Why?"

"Yes," he said. "Why was your show unsuccessful?"

Why? How in the hell was she supposed to know why she stunk as a sex toy salesperson? If she knew the answer to that, she could fix it, and then—

Oh.

"Thanks, Oprah," she said sarcastically, "but I am not in the self-help mood at the moment."

"Baby Girl, there's a reason why, and you know what it is...if you think about it."

Her eyes filled with tears again. Yeah, she'd thought about it the whole impossibly long, bellyaching—that Haagen-Daaz did not sit well—car ride home. She had always thought she was sexy and sensual, always thought she had some skills in that department, but she knew now...she wasn't. She'd stood in front of the crowd of six women...and had frozen.

She had read the manual on how to have a good show, she had been an apt pupil and had practiced. She had even tried some stuff, but none of that seemed to help. She could barely talk. She dropped the dildos, she couldn't get the vibrators to go on the right way. She fumbled so badly with the items, when she did suggest something, the crowd didn't buy it.

In fact, when she suggested a couple's enhancer ring, one rather drunk, obnoxious woman had said to her friend in a stage whisper, "Like she would know how that would feel...she probably gets laid less than me!"

That had ended the party...and any fallacies she had about being a sexy goddess. Now having Derek make her face up to it...

She kind of disliked him right now!

"Derek, I'm—"

"You were damned nervous, that's what," he said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You went there, all by yourself, to people you didn't know, and my angel baby was a nervous wreck."

She scoffed. "I wish! It was way more than that, Baby Boy. I screwed up."

"No, it wasn't, and no, you didn't," he said adamantly, and then he chuckled. "Hell, honey, if I had to do that by myself, I would be the same way. Nervous, selling one hundred and eight dollars worth of stuff...maybe less."

"I think the ones that did buy from me felt sorry for me," she grumbled again. "Derek, I was all thumbs. I lost my mojo. I was horrible."

"Uh uh, Baby Girl," he remarked, with a tsking sound to his voice. "Ain't no way I am believing that for a second. The woman I know that can light up a room with her smile, flirt with me until I blush, and bring me to my knees with her beauty lost her mojo? Oh, hell, no."

She smiled at that. No matter what, Derek supported her. She owed him that. "Thanks, love bug, but I did. You should've seen me; I was like _Rain Man_."

"Not my sexy girl." His disbelief was evident.

She laughed out loud. "Baby, I would've changed your mind. It was like I'd left all my sexiness in my other push up bra."

"If I'd been there," he countered, "I wouldn't have let you forget something that important."

She held the phone and grinned to herself. Yeah, Derek had a way of reminding her exactly how sexy she could be. He did that with all women—made them feel like they were the goddesses they were meant to be. She was just the head goddess of his harem, and she was fine with that!

"My push-up bra, or my sexiness?" she teased.

"Woman, you know what I meant."

"What would I do without you, my hunka hunka burnin' love?" she purred softly with a sigh of happiness.

His chuckle was low and pleased. "That's my girl. So when's your next show?"

Immediately, she froze again. Why did he have to bring that up again, just when she was feeling better?

"Oh, Derek..."

"Honey...that is not how I want to hear you moan my name," he chastised. "Now what's the problem?"

"You know the problem!"

"You are going to rock this next show, angel," he said confidently.

She grumbled, "Easy for you to say. You don't have to do the damned thing."

"Sure, I do...because I'm your co-host."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews as always, and understanding my late posting. Still dragging, but getting better. Lots of love, Kricket_

For a moment, Penelope just stared at her phone, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Co-host?" she asked, her tone incredulous.

"Yeah," he answered matter-of-factly. "Some smiles from Derek Morgan could help considerably."

She snorted. "Thank you for the offer, Regis, but this Kathy Lee—or Kelly...whatever—needs to do it on her own."

"Why?"

Sighing heavily, she grumbled, "Is that your favorite word tonight?"

He sighed, too. "Penelope..."

She'd heard that tone from him a million times. It was the one that was slightly chastising and demanded she answer what he'd asked. If he had been standing across from her, she would've stuck her tongue out at him. That was her usual reaction. If he treated her like a child, she gave a childish response.

Huffing, she said, "Derek. This is my problem. You do not need to sweep in and fix this. I'm a big girl. I will figure it out."

She could hear the leer in his voice when he said, "Believe me, sweetheart; I know you're all grown up."

"Derek."

"I don't want to fix it," he argued. "I just want you to have fun, and I want to have fun with you. Besides…I missed you tonight."

That slightly petulant, kind of begrudging, sad little tone he had at the end made her smile. "You're kind of sweet when you want to be, Morgan, did you know that?"

He must've chosen to ignore her. "C'mon, baby. Let me be there with you. I don't even need to talk; I'll just carry that big ass bag and be there with a grin to remind you of who you are. Just let me come with you."

She felt her resolve beginning to melt. What harm would there be in letting him come with her and help with the party? Maybe his moral support was exactly what she needed to relax and be herself.

She thought of that awful woman in the front row, thinking she couldn't get laid by a dildo, and shuddered. She really didn't want to face someone like her again without moral support.

"All right, Hot Stuff," she murmured, although she still had reservations. "You're on."

"Great!"

"But I do all the work," she added quickly. "You just sit back and watch."

"Oh, hell, yes," he replied throatily. "I can't wait to see my sexy girl in action!"

She groaned internally. She said a quick prayer that she didn't flop in front of him, too. That was her biggest fear—the real reason she didn't want him to come along. For so many years, he had thought she was exactly what she had said: a flirtatious and teasing sexy goddess. Now, she had the opportunity to look like a frigid fool in front of Derek. He truly believed in her image, and because he did, she did, too. For him to see her fumbling and stuttering would be embarrassing…and it could possibly change her life forever.

"Goodnight, D," she said, starting to regret her rash decision to let him help.

"Night, baby," he said. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she answered, before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"So," Derek began at lunch the next day, "what's our plan of attack for this show?"<p>

He watched as she took a bite of her Caesar salad with shrimp. He loved to watch her lips wrap around the bite, watch her eyes close as the flavors exploded on her tongue. She put everything into that bite. The woman reeked raw passion. She even ate sensually.

That was how he knew she would do fine in this kind of sales thing. She was nervous, but she'd be great at it. She was personable, funny, lusty, and had the ability to make fun of herself when needed. He loved her sexy confidence; it was one of the many things that made him take notice whenever she was around.

"Well," she began, "last time, the people throwing the party made the food and the decorations. It was plain, baby shower pink plates, D, and little finger sandwiches and punch."

"What's wrong with that?"

She arched a brow at him. "That doesn't exactly scream sexuality, does it?"

He shook his head, not knowing exactly why it didn't, but he'd ride with it.

"So…I stopped before work and got naughty red plates, tapered glasses…things that look like they come from a bordello," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Bringing that sexy, taboo feeling home to the housewives."

Now he got it! He chuckled. "Gonna serve aphrodisiac food?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I have all sorts of things planned. Wine, low lighting, chocolate—"

"Oysters on the half shell?" he added.

She shook her head. "Sorry... Too expensive."

He shrugged. "Not a huge fan of them anyway."

Arching a brow, she added, "Really? I love them. A succulent oyster, fresh from the sea, little Tabasco and lemon juice…mmmm."

He watched as she licked her lips in obvious satisfaction…and his cock stiffened in his pants. He found himself wanting to eat a million oysters, and he _hated_ the slimy things.

That was dead on proof that she could sell _anything_, if she really wanted to.

"There's a quote... I don't remember who said it," she added with a shrug. "To eat an oyster is like kissing the ocean."

Watching her mouth—the perfect bow of her upper lip, the full pout of the lower—as she talked, kissing the ocean was not at all what he wanted her to kiss…

He realized she was waiting for him to respond. "Sounds good, angel."

"Anyway, I am going to bring some other things to set the mood and make it more like a party than a presentation," she said, picking up her iced tea, her fingers wrapping around the glass, the tips nearly touching. She brought it up to her mouth, her lips pursing as they approached the straw for that first suck.

_Lucky fucking straw_.

Derek blanched immediately. He needed to stop this, or he wouldn't be any good to her. He loved her, and he was turned on by her, but she was his friend. They both knew that. Really, he didn't want a romantic relationship with her. They'd both mentioned office romances were awkward, and having sex with her just because she made him rock hard would make it very awkward, too.

_Would it?_ the traitorous part of his brain asked.

He hoped he hadn't blanched. Normally, he never questioned that. What in the hell was going on? He was thinking oddly…with the brain pressed painfully against his zipper right now, rather than the one in his skull.

"That ought to get their juices flowing," she remarked, with a big, cheesy grin.

His juices were certainly flowing; his dick gave a heavy throb. He was just staring at her, he couldn't help it. She'd just spoken; he had to think for awhile to remember what she was talking about…

"Oh, yes," he answered, hoping he didn't sound as distracted as he felt.

"If it doesn't work, I may have to hire a stripper…or a sexy best friend to take it off." Her eyes were twinkling, clearly showing her teasing nature.

Getting it together, he leaned forward and said, "I think I can find my old bowtie and cuffs set."

Her eyes widened. "Do you really have that?"

He simply grinned at her.

She turned scarlet in a heartbeat, but her eyes danced with excitement, and she bit her bottom lip. "Oh, my, Hot Stuff…picturing you in a Chippendale's costume…that would be too much for the girls. They'd overheat."

"I have black spandex pants, too," he teased, letting his voice trail off.

She gasped. "Why on earth do you have those?" Her eyes grew even wider, like saucers. "Derek, you weren't really a—"

"Relax, baby," he answered with a chuckle. "They're for biking. I bike on the weekends, remember?"

That becoming red flush entered her cheeks again. "Oh…oh, yes. I forgot."

He was still grinning as they finished their lunch. It pleased him inordinately to tease her and get under her skin. Nothing made him happier.

He didn't want to delve into why exactly at that moment…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_AN: Thanks for the well wishes, everyone; it means so much to me. Thanks also for putting up with my erratic posting. I'm getting my problem fixed next Wednesday; after that, I should be feeling much better and I'll be back to the quick writing Kricket you all know..._

Penelope stood in her bathroom, slicking the last coat of lipstick on her lips. It was a deep coral color, that matched the short dress with the fluffy hem she was wearing. She had a chunky necklace on that drew attention to the lower décolletage of the dress, and a little matching bolero jacket to top it off. It was her favorite outfit; it was pretty, and it made her feel sexy.

She'd done that on purpose—dressed sexy to feel sexy. She felt she would need all the ammo she could get for the show she was going to do tonight. It was a group of ladies hosting a bachelorette party. Andi, the maid-of-honor, had told Penelope she'd thought a _Private Pleasures_ party would be a blast before they all went bar hopping. Penelope had reassured her it was a tremendous idea.

She really didn't want to let them down.

P heard a knock on her door, so she put down her mascara wand and ran to answer it. She threw open the door, and immediately began to smile as she swept her eyes up and down over the man leaning in the doorframe.

Derek was wearing a buttoned down shirt, with just the right amount of buttons undone near the collar. The fabric looked soft, touchable, and showed hints of the fantastic musculature she knew was under it. There was a sheen to the black material, too, which highlighted his light mocha colored skin. His black pants were tailored, showing the masculine perfection of his body.

He took a step back and made a little turn in a circle, a bright smile on his gorgeous face. "How do I look?"

She nearly had to wipe the drool from her mouth, he looked so good. His pants were just tight enough, cupping his backside, and his front side, too. Damn, he was fine, and judging from that grin, he knew it, too.

"You're passable," she answered haughtily.

He chuckled, and then pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her neck by her ear. "You look gorgeous, too," he said, and the warmth of his breath enticed a riot of shivers on top of the goose bumps his kiss had already caused.

And suddenly, just like that, the night seemed heady with excitement and possibilities.

"Let's go, Hot Stuff," she replied, a devilish grin on her face. "Time's a wasting."

* * *

><p>"All right, who wants another before we show the first item?" Penelope called out, as the hostess held out a tray of Jello shots she'd made for dessert.<p>

A chorus of _"M__e's"_ rang out from the room of very happy, very horny bachelorettes.

The party was a raging success so far. The food had been met with _oohs_ and _ahhs_, the decorations were tastefully erotic, and the smooth wine had been delicious. Once the party had gotten on a roll, Andi had brought out the jello shooters for dessert, which had the women rolling and laughing, and outdoing themselves with sexiness.

And then there was Derek.

He had been the consummate party host. He'd started just filling wine glasses, smiling that little grin at everyone that made her insides jump, and doling out compliments to the many women in the room. That had made the wine disappear so fast, Penelope didn't see where it had gone.

She started the show then, beginning with the foreplay items and the basic lubricants and edible stuff. Everyone was quiet, just sort of staring at her and the items, as she launched into what they did and how they were used. She felt sort of like Reid, discussing things so methodically and thoroughly. It lost its sexiness on her, and probably the crowd, as well.

She tried hard not to bite her lip in worry as she reached for the next item. The night, which had been so far so good, was losing its luster.

Soon, she was discussing _Pecker Pepper_. As she held up the tube, droning on about it, Derek remarked, "That product, ladies, is most definitely worthwhile."

He was perched on an armrest near one of the bachelorettes, watching her with an encouraging smile.

"You use that?" the girl nearest to him asked, looking up at him with no small amount of hero worship.

"Hell, yes, woman," he answered with a naughty grin. "Penelope and I both road tested a lot of this stuff."

At that point, the whole room stared at her with the same expression that revealed their thoughts…

_You lucky dog!_

She realized then they'd assumed she'd road tested the stuff with him, not by herself. She thought seriously about correcting their assumptions, but decided against it. It felt too good to be together with him—to be his—even if it was only in other women's brains.

"What does it do again?" another woman asked, looking at Penelope.

She began to explain. "The active ingredient—"

"Adds heat…lots and lots of heat," Derek interrupted.

"Why is that good?" another woman asked.

"Like Penelope said about _Hot Kisses Cream_ earlier, it creates extra blood flow," Derek answered, standing and walking until he stood next to her. "And you know what extra blood flow does…"

"What?" one of the more innocent, younger looking bachelorettes asked from her spot on the floor.

Derek squatted down next to her and smiled, and the woman's eyes widened and darkened.

"Basically, the more blood there is, the harder and hotter we get," he explained, clasping his hands together and tapping his long first fingers in thought by his mouth. "The harder we are, the more we can satisfy you ladies."

He winked at the woman, who turned scarlet with embarrassment and gave a visible shiver of excitement.

"I'll take two tubes!" someone called out.

"Me, too!" cried another woman. "No! Three!"

"I can do that!" Penelope exclaimed. She glanced over at Derek; he simply grinned and winked at her.

That started an avalanche of sales. The excitement of the women in the room grew. She mentioned several items, really talking up the _Minty Muffin_ and the rabbit vibe she'd used.

"Why would you need that?" the innocent woman asked, glancing over at Derek, and then back at her.

It reminded Penelope again that they thought she was with him. She almost lost her courage, but then looked at Derek, who was shooting her hot, dark looks.

The women in the room weren't the only people excited by all of this.

It really amazed her. She knew that she was getting turned on by all of this stuff, but so was Derek. She hadn't thought about his reaction to it—she was too embarrassed by her own wetness!—but now…now, she saw an opportunity for fun…and to be the goddess he loved to flirt with on an even grander scale.

"When they're out of town, at a ball game, or home late from work, we get to thinking, wanting…needing…" She looked over at Derek wistfully through lowered lashes, licked her lips, and then smiled at the girl in the front row. "Honey, sometimes a girl simply needs to take matters into her own hands…"

The crowd whistled and hooted at that, and she smiled, pleased with herself.

"Or sometimes…far more than you all would realize, you should do it when we're home," he said, his voice huskier and darker than before, with a hint of a growl. He took a few steps towards her, advancing like a panther on the prowl. "We like to watch."

As Penelope's eyes locked on his, she had no doubt that he was telling her the truth. He wanted to see her using those things, playing with herself. His gaze was dark, so hot, and so downright _horny_, he nearly scalded her with the heat he was giving off. She swallowed hard and felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"And after we watch," he murmured, his velvet voice a deep purr that stroked over her, "we like to play, too."

Her breath was coming faster, her lips parted to allow the air in as he took a few steps closer. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb running over her cheekbone. She felt faint, dizzy, and so turned on. Never in her life had she wanted anyone as much as she wanted Derek at that moment. Her stomach clenched, and she could feel her core throbbing with zings of exhilaration and lust.

"Can I play, Baby Girl?" he whispered darkly, mesmerizing her with his erotic appeal. He leaned forward just a bit more, his mouth so close to hers…

"Oh, hell, yes! You can play with me any old time you want!" a woman from the second row cackled out drunkenly.

Penelope jerked to an upright position, not realizing until then that she had been leaning towards Derek. Until that woman had spoken, she'd forgotten _completely_ that she was doing a show, in front of a room full of women.

"Maybe another time, honey," he said to the woman regretfully, and then looked back at Penelope, squeezing her cheek, with twinkling eyes and a teasing smile.

And Penelope realized then with a painful crushing ache in her chest…

Derek hadn't forgotten the crowd at all.

_It's all a tease, like always with him. Never forget it's a tease._

Shaking off that stupid painful feeling, she smiled back at him, and then looked at the crowd. "All right, ladies…now who wants one?"

The hands flying up for sales made her tender heart—and her aching libido—feel a whole lot better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_AN: Thank you for the well wishes and reviews! I had my minor surgery yesterday and am home recouping for the weekend. Doing really well now—feeling lots better already. I am hoping to catch up on reviews right after I post (Cause I kept you waiting long enough!)...Love, Kricket_**

Over the next two weeks, Penelope continued to do shows. She'd done another one with Derek that had been a raging success—and had left her hormones raging!—and had done a couple more by herself while he was on the road that had been just as good. In fact, she was damned good at selling the products now. She realized she was starting to feel a lot more comfortable around all the gadgets; they didn't even make her blush anymore. Not only that, she was a lot more conscious of her own sexuality and the power she had in being a woman.

It affected who she was at work, too. She was back to being her flirty, chipper self. She had been in a funk since she'd stopped dating Kevin—had felt like she'd lost something, some part of herself, in those years somewhat wasted with him. Doing the shows, getting in touch with who and what she was, changed that feeling a great deal, too.

Road testing things helped change her feelings and were a lot of fun on the side. Derek was still testing along with her, and they'd talk and laugh about the items at lunch. He was such a good friend to her. She realized that he'd made a great deal of difference in how she felt. His unending support and love made her confidence and spirit soar. He just also had the strange side effect of turning her on exponentially. Unlike any other man on the planet. She couldn't help but stare, and dream, and lust...

The frustration was starting to get to her.

"So what's in the goody bag to try with this shipment?" Morgan asked, sitting at lunch with her. He twirled his pasta; it had been a massive portion that he had nearly cleared off his plate.

"Come on over and see tonight, lover, and I…you know, if I had that much pasta at lunch, I would be sleeping in half an hour," she mused, looking at his near empty dish. "Too many carbs."

He sucked a long noodle in his mouth between those oh so kissable looking lips, and then smiled at her. "Good thing I can come in and take a nap in your office…"

"Ohhhh, no, you don't," she said with a grin. "You, sexy thing, are _way_ too distracting."

He grinned back at her, an adorable spot of pasta sauce on his chin.

She leaned over with her fingertip poised to remove it. "Here…you got a spot…there…"

He reached for her wrist, held it, and then sucked her finger into his mouth. She could feel the warm, wet heat of his mouth, the velvety softness of his tongue as he flicked and licked, the gentle nibble of his teeth…and her core began that low throb of yearning yet again.

He released her wrist and the suction on her finger with a pop. He smiled wickedly at her and said, "That made the spaghetti taste all the better, Baby Girl."

_Calm down, stupid. It's a tease. It's all just a tease._

After mentally chastising herself, she took a drink of her soda and looked back at her plate. If her chest was a little sore, she didn't notice that much.

* * *

><p>Derek showed up at Penelope's place a little after seven. He'd gone there right after working out, and he was completely anticipating having fun with her. She was so fun to tease, and she got him hot under the collar without even trying; she was that naturally sexy.<p>

He was so happy she was having fun selling this stuff. It was obvious she was having a blast now, hosting shows, and showing items. He loved to go with her, just to watch her light up and shine. She was funny, silly, innocent, and yet, naughty.

For instance, the other show he'd gone to, he'd watched as she'd held up a decent-sized hot pink vibrator. He loved that she'd blushed as she'd discussed how awesome it felt.

"Ladies, this gives you a feeling so full..." As she'd paused, her cheeks had turned that luscious shade of pink, before she'd continued to explain, "If you've never had a girthy lover…it's indescribable how good it feels."

There was no denying what she'd been saying; she'd said it with such heart and conviction. The only problem he'd had was that the vibrator hadn't been that big or that thick. It had gotten him thinking and made him wonder: did her other lovers have toothpicks in their pants? Not only that, it made his own thick erection he'd been sporting pulse in show off mode.

And he'd definitely had an erection, like he did most of the time around her now. He had to wear pants that needed a belt, so they would be loose enough to be around her. Damn, the girl turned him on! Between the sexual stuff she was toting around and her inborn flirtatious sexiness…he was doomed.

Shaking his head to clear the fog, he rapped on the door.

"Hi, Hot Stuff," she said, opening the door with a smile. "C'mon in."

As he slipped off his shoes, he scanned the room. On her floor were the scattered usual items…and one really big box that was partially open.

"What in the hell is that?" he asked, trying to see inside the box. Was that...it couldn't be!

His thoughts were confirmed a second later.

"That, my dulcet darling," she said wih a laugh, "is a sex swing."

His eyes opened wide in shock. "Damn! Really? You ordered that thing?"

"Yep!" she said with a naughty little giggle, like she'd been caught smoking in the girls' locker room at school.

"Why on earth…"

"I've had tons of people ask me how it works, if it's good and all that, and I had no clue even how to use it." She shrugged. "A good saleslady would know its function, at least, right?"

"It takes two people, baby," he explained, arching a brow at her.

"Oh," she said, her pretty pink cheeks still flushed. "I know. I thought I would put it up and jump in by myself. You know, just to see…"

"I'll do it with you," he blurted out before he could even stop himself. He couldn't help it. He suddenly had a dire need to try that thing with her.

A second later, he felt his erection surge in his pants.

_Down boy!_ he thought immediately. He knew this wasn't for his own sexual gratification; this was to help his best friend sell products. He had enough lube at home to take care of his problem himself.

That thought didn't make him feel any better…

He watched her, biting that full bottom lip of hers between her teeth, as she contemplated his suggestion. "Well, I do need help getting it set up and spotting me, but I think only I will climb in."

"Hell, no," he argued. "You can't do a full description without both of us trying it."

She turned even more pink. "Derek, it's going to put us in a pretty intimate position."

"We'll be clothed," he added quickly, surprising himself. He realized then how much he wanted this. He really wanted to feel her body against his. It had been a long time—too long—since he'd felt the press of warm feminine flesh yielding under his, the softness and the…

_Concentrate, Morgan; it's Garcia, damn it!_ he snapped to himself, but it was too late. He'd just made a deadly error, a fatal one, to his control.

"Follow me," she said, standing up.

His eyes stayed glued to her gently swinging hips, to the curve of her backside as she bent over to pick up the swing and the chains. By the time they made it into her bedroom, he was actually sweating.

There was a drill lying on her bed. He looked at it, and then looked up. A couple of silver hooks protruded from the spackled ceiling. He arched a brow at her. "Did you use a bracing beam?"

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes as she removed the drill. "I know something about support. I've hung pictures."

"We're a hell of a lot heavier than pictures, Garcia," he said.

He shook his head as she ignored him. He watched her climb onto the bed, and once she was steady, she reached her hand out. "Hand me the swing."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin, climbing up on the bed next to her to hand her the item.

She was studying the now hanging swing. "Okay…I think I sit…here," she said, boosting herself into the seat. She swung just a little, dangling her feet. "Hey…this is comfy."

"Good," he replied, reaching for a hanging strap. "I think you put your feet here…"

"Look at the instructions," she ordered.

He rolled his eyes at her. Like he'd need instructions! "Just put your feet in."

She did as he told her, and it allowed her to boost back a bit more. She reached for what looked liked handholds, and then scooted even farther back. The motion dropped her butt in the sling and caused her hips to tip and her legs to part wide for him.

She was blissfully swinging, giggling, laying mostly back, her hair flowing behind her. She looked like a naughty fairy nymph in a garden meadow, waiting for her lover to stand between those long, parted legs. "This is such fun! Wheee…"

"Oh, _damn_…" he muttered under his breath. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead again.

"Hop up, Hot Stuff, and try it!"

Derek leaned back against his swing. He was still standing across from her, trying to get it under control.

"All right, hon, how do you think this works?" she asked.

Derek couldn't speak; he reached for the handholds by her hips and pulled her closer to him. The vee between her legs rested perfectly against his bulge with the positioning of the swing. If they were naked, he'd be balls deep inside her in one fluid stroke. The position kept her semi-reclined, like he was carrying her, bouncing her against his cock, and the swing supported his lower back while he stood.

"Oh, my God," he muttered, as he felt the heat from between her thighs wash over his straining erection. Instinctively, his hips pressed her forward, and the swing helped glide him into closer contact with her.

"Derek?" she whispered, coming up into a seated position. "Are you okay?"

He stood back up, releasing her, so she swung away from him. He needed to get it under control, but everything in him was screaming for completion. He noticed she was still staring at him, waiting for him to answer.

"That," he said, and then had to swallow immediately. He was salivating, for Christ's sake! "That was interesting."

"We can stop, if you want—"

"No. One more. You need to know. Let's do this," he said, scooting up onto the seat. He knew he was torturing himself, but he couldn't help himself.

He needed to touch her, to be close to her, if only for this moment.

Reaching again for her swing, he looped her legs over his, sliding her forward and nearly into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and the swing, as they hung there.

"Okay?" he muttered thickly.

She didn't speak; she only nodded.

Slowly, they began to swing back and forth, gently, causing a rocking motion. He could feel her shiver lightly, felt the warmth of her breath on his neck. With each swinging motion, gravity brought her hips down, and need thrust his hardness deeper, a meshing of their most intimate—

Suddenly, a loud snap and a cracking sound erupted, causing Penelope to lean back with wide eyes and look at him.

It was the last thing he saw before they plummeted onto the bed in a pile of swing, chains, and plaster.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately.

She was sprawled on top of him, wrapped in the swing still, her legs spread wide over him.

"Yes," she said. "Are you?"

He started to chuckle, as she did, too. "We made a mess, woman."

"Yes, we did."

"You sure you used a support beam?"

She leaned up and looked down at him through her tangle of hair. "Well, I thought...ummm…"

He shook his head and chuckled, and then brought his hands to her face, brushing her messy hair from her eyes. "Crazy girl…"

Her lips were so close, wet and parted, as she looked down at him. It took everything in his power not to close the space and kiss her like she was meant to be kissed.

He needed to get the hell out of there. Pronto.

Instead, he kissed her forehead, and then slapped her butt. "Let me up, woman. I'd better go home and figure out what I need to fix your ceiling before your landlord finds out."

She gasped and rolled off him. "Thank you! Old Mr. Tucker would have a bird, D. Thank you for fixing it."

"I caused it," he said with a grin, scrambling to his feet. "I fix it."

"_We_ caused it, sugar," she said, standing and hugging him as the straps fell to the floor.

"That we did," he said, moving out of her grasp. He needed distance, and quickly. "Goodnight, honey."

She gave him a saddened, but somewhat understanding, look, which made his heart race. Did she know how he felt?

"Goodnight, Hot Stuff."

He didn't find out; instead, she simply shut the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews and the well wishes. I am slowly but surely on the mend...Now to the story...did Penelope know something was "up"? LOL...pardon the pun!..._

Penelope was smiling when she entered work the next day.

In fact, she had been smiling when she'd washed her face, taken her shower, and lay in bed. She had been positively giddy, even giggling out loud in the dark, under her plaster-dusted comforter. All of this was because of one thing; she knew—without a shadow of a doubt—her best friend wanted her. More than friendship, more than companionship to a movie, more than just to tease. She couldn't deny it or chalk it up to something else like she had done so many times before. Not in the least. This time, she had..._hard_ evidence.

She giggled again as she opened her office door. It was a terrible pun, but it was oh so fitting. Kind of like he'd fit, so nicely, between her legs.

Giggling again, she admonished herself. She had to stop this line of thinking before she got in trouble for it. He was going to walk in, take one look at her, and know exactly what she was thinking about. She didn't want him to know.

Not yet.

Last night, when Derek had tested the swing with her, she'd seen the look on his face, the slight darkening of his eyes, and—like her usual way of thinking—had chalked it up to concentration on his behalf and nothing more. After all, the idea of testing a sex swing was exciting, and she had been thrilled to try it, even without him present.

And then she'd touched him.

The feel of him, so hot and hard, had made her look up...and see the profuse look of desire he'd had on his face. He'd been so turned on, he'd _smoldered; _she had felt a deep pulse from his body that mimicked her own heartbeat.

Of course, he'd hidden it as quickly as he could.

Of course, she hadn't done anything about it, either.

This was their habit. She wanted him, but she didn't do anything about it. She didn't think it would be the right thing to do, she didn't want to ruin their friendship, she didn't want to hurt what they had, and she went to bed, more often than not, highly frustrated. Apparently, he wanted her, too, and was doing the exact same thing.

Now, as a woman confident in her sexuality, she knew she didn't need to be that way anymore. She didn't need to have that frustration. She could go after what she wanted, and be confident and strong, too. She needed to know...was he as frustrated as she was? Was he willing to take that step?

Penelope decided once and for all-she was going to tease the hell out of him the next time they were alone together... and then she was going to seduce him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, pretty girl," Derek said, watching Penelope walk into his office. "You look pretty as a peach."<p>

"Thank you," she answered, and then continued with a teasing grin, "although I don't know exactly how cute fruit can be!"

He chuckled, rather relieved. He was worried how she'd react this morning. He knew he had pushed the line last night, had done somewhat of the unthinkable with their friendship, and he was hoping seriously that it didn't change their dynamics.

"Baby, come take a seat while I finish this report," he said, picking up his cup of coffee to take a sip.

Her grin grew saucier, as she asked with contradicting wide eyed innocence, "On your lap?"

He choked a little on his coffee, which made her giggle as she took the seat across from him. He watched as she crossed her long legs, letting her dangerously high heel dangle from her toes.

Her lips were full, pouty in concern, as she asked, "Need a tissue, sweetie? Is everything okay?"

The devilish, knowing glint in her eyes...Oh, boy. Things were _definitely_ not the same.

"P," he said, warning her. So she knew he'd had a hard on. He was a man; things happen. Hell, he had one now, if she bothered to look. He wasn't going to let her—

"I'm just teasing you, Derek," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "Can't take a tease?"

"Little girl, be nice," he warned, his voice gritty and low in his throat. He'd had it, this crazy frustration. He was a grown man, not someone to be toyed with. "Don't start something you can't finish."

She blinked innocently at him. "Who says I wouldn't want to finish?"

For a moment, he stared at her and was coming up blank. What in the hell did she mean by that? He'd never been able to read Penelope like he could so many other people. He'd never really had to; she was an open book.

Then he saw the grin, the little _teasing_ grin on her face, and he nearly growled in frustration. Fine. If she wanted to tease, he'd tease.

Giving her a sexy grin of his own, he purred, "What is going on in that devilish mind of yours, angel?"

She gave a low laugh and said, "Not exactly angel thoughts, honey bear."

That caused him to chuckle more. The look on her face was adorable. Her expression was so naughty, and the outfit she was wearing today, with innocent little blue flowers on it, made her look nice. She was a fallen angel, that was sure.

He almost sighed out loud. He had to take responsibility for his actions. He had indeed changed the dynamic of their relationship when he'd had that momentary lack of control, and now she was going to tease him mercilessly for it. Tease him, but do nothing, like all those good mornings he'd had from her over the years. Back when he was younger, he'd had a much harder time controlling his feelings; she had no idea how many times he'd come close to showing her the greatest morning of her life. Feeling the way he did now, he knew he was close to that same thing. He'd been walking a thin line, and his willpower was at his limit. He didn't want them to do anything they'd regret, and right now...with his threadbare control...

They'd be back to solid friendship soon. This heat between them would wane back to embers, as usual, and they'd laugh about this kind of thing. He just needed to remember that and take control of the situation before it got out of hand.

With a shake of his head, he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Too many parties lately, sweet girl," he remarked, tapping her nose with his finger. "Got you up to no good."

"Oh?" she questioned, rising to her feet to stand close to him. "Really, I'm very good."

He watched her eyes heat and her little pink tongue lick her lips. Before he did something crazy—like kiss the shit out of her—he burst out laughing instead. "Baby, we need to go dancing tonight, go find us some fun, instead of all those parties you've been having. That way you can stop giving this poor boy hell."

He watched as her grin disappeared from her face. "But Derek, I'm not—"

"What's this I hear about too many parties?" Prentiss asked, walking into Derek's office.

Derek grinned at Penelope wickedly as Penelope's eyes widened in surprise.

_Good_, he thought. Now she'd have to explain her secret life to Prentiss, who would give her hell about it. Served her right, teasing him so much.

"I'm going to let Garcia answer that one," he said, gesturing to her.

Penelope surprised him then. She turned, looked at Emily, and said, "Sex toy parties for Cara."

Prentiss obviously knew.

Emily shrugged. "Oh, yeah. I promised I'd throw one for you."

"Yep," she said, "but you haven't yet."

"Oh," Emily said, looking chagrined. Then she smiled. "How about tonight? I was just going to have a dinner get-together, but I can surprise the other couples with that."

"Men and women?" Penelope asked, and he heard the panic in her voice.

"A couples party," Emily said with a grin. "I think it would be a great idea."

"But..."

"It would be a good idea, baby; you should do it," Derek said with a smile, thinking of the sales she could make. Hell, he could think of a million things to try with her..and they weren't even a couple! All those other couples there would have some of his same wicked thoughts, he was sure of that.

"Okay," Penelope said with a smile. "Tonight...and Derek is co-hosting."

"Hey!"

She arched a brow. "Male and female guests; male and female hosts."

Derek internally cringed. He didn't know how much more his libido could take. He was already in a miserable state most of the time he was around her. Still, with her sweet face and the hope in her eyes—along with that mischievous grin—he couldn't say no.

"All right, sugar. I'm in."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews! This is a HUGE chapter...but at least now we're havin' fun..._

_Toot toot!_

Derek heard the familiar honking of Esther in his driveway. He'd been waiting for Penelope to pick him up for the party at Prentiss' tonight. He didn't mind driving; in fact, he usually drove whenever they drove anywhere together. It was old school for him—men drove. Tonight, however, Penelope must've thought differently. She'd insisted on picking him up.

"_My date, sugar. I asked; I pick you up."_

Derek hadn't really considered it a date—it was just another one of her sex toy parties—but he'd gone along with it. P had been so adorable in her insistance, it had warmed his heart.

Deep down, he couldn't help but think she had some sort of ulterior motive, too, and he felt completely in the dark. He didn't care for the feeling; he was usually one step ahead of everyone—especially when it came to sixth sense.

Grabbing his bottle of _Patron_—Prentiss had said it was open bottle—he headed out the door and over to Esther.

He was surprised to see a very sexily dressed Penelope holding the passenger car door open. She had on a tight little black dress, with a deeply scooped neckline that made Derek long to sneak a peek. With a little hat on, she would've looked like a naughty chaffeur.

"Hi there, gorgeous," she said, the slightest hint of a smile curving her lips. She stepped closer to give him a light embrace.

"P?" he asked, looking confused. "What's going on?"

Her smile increased, lighting up her face. "Showing you some respect. We girls can be chivalrous, too."

"Crazy lady," he said with a chuckle, sliding into the seat.

"Buckle up, baby," she said, before slamming the door shut.

He watched as she crossed in front of the car, watched her short skirt that just tucked over her ass, leading to the expanse of her mile long bare legs, ending in black patent leather stilettos. Despite taking a cold shower—he knew what being at these parties did to his libido—he found himself again uncomfortably hard.

He couldn't win.

As they drove to Prentiss' place, Penelope flirted with him, which didn't help his situation at all. She glanced over at him through her thick lashes, laughed with a throaty, naughty giggle, and even blew him kisses. This was stuff that she normally did, but something was different. There was a slight change in Penelope. She was normally a very sexy, flirty woman, but tonight, she oozed confidence and sensuality. A lesser man would've melted into the floor mats at the amount of heat she generated, but he was made of tougher stock.

Sort of.

There were already five cars in the driveway by the time Penelope pulled up. Prentiss had a large, family dining room in the house she used for dinner parties. It was her mother's place, in a swanky part of town. Derek and Penelope had been there a few times. The ambassador even had a butler.

"We're here," Penelope said, throwing the car in park. She smiled over at Derek, and only then could he tell she was just a touch nervous. "Can you grab the bag from the trunk?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

Penelope handed him the keys and rushed up the driveway.

He laughed as he watched her, and then went to open the trunk.

* * *

><p>The dinner ended up being a loose and fun affair. They had lots of wine and relaxing conversation. Everyone was having a blast. There were some BAU people there: Rossi was there with his girlfriend, Sabrina—or as Derek called her, Number Four—Seaver showed up with her steady beau, Michael. Even JJ arrived with Will. Jack had strep throat, which had kept Hotch away. Penelope had to admit she was a touch relieved; selling sex toys to her boss would've been a <em>little bit <em>more awkward than everyone else!

Derek was helping set things up for sales, while Penelope chatted with Prentiss.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked, a fine brow raised. Penelepe knew the question had a double meaning; Emily was very astute.

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She glanced around. "Where's Reid?"

"He had a dissertation to give," Prentiss explained, "but he said he would try to come by later."

"Okay," Penelope replied, and then asked, "Then I suppose I can get started on the party. I'm thinking loose and relaxed, if that's all right by you?"

Prentiss grinned. "Of course. Why don't you have everyone go to the sitting room, and—"

"Emily?" Cory, Em's date for the evening, called from the kitchen. The young hunk—Emily was somewhat of a cougar—was holding up two bottles of wine. "White or red?"

She rolled her eyes at Penelope, and then looked back at the door and answered, "How about both?"

They both giggled, as they stood up and headed into the living room.

* * *

><p>The evening ended up more like a party and less like a show. There was drinking, dancing, games…all sorts of fun things. Derek found himself in one area, and Penelope was across the room, talking to people.<p>

Penelope was working the party. She was really in her element, teasing and laughing with everyone, making them comfortable. All of the guests, male and female, asked her questions and advice. It kept her extremely busy, but she didn't look like it bothered her in the least. She glowed with radiance and enthusiasm; Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She looked like she was having the time of her life. She blushed and giggled right along with the guests, which made the crowd trust in her more. For instance, earlier, she was talking with Seaver, Mike, and Reid, who had shown up stag a while ago, and had scored major points.

"_So, how do you use this thing?" Seaver asked, her cheeks __red as__ she pointed to something in the book._

_She chuckled, and then __signaled__ to him. "Oh, Hot Stuff! C'mere." _

_He wasn't too far away, but she still crooked a finger at him, her dark purple polish flashing under the light._

_Obediently, he went over. "What's up, baby?"_

_Her mischievous grin should've warned him, but he was too eager to be by her side. She treated everyone like they were her best friend, which left her with not as much time for her real best friend. He had much less to do than he had at those first parties. He simply helped tally receipts like her assistant, while they continued to chat with Penelope._

"_Wanna explain how to use this to Ashley?"_

_She was pointing at the sex sling in the book. Derek shook his __head and__ felt his cheeks heating._

"_Are you blushing?" Reid asked, obviously delighted. "You are! You're blushing!"_

"_You, lady, are a very bad girl," he said, tapping her nose with his long finger._

_She held his __wrist, and then__ kissed his finger and gave it a little lick. He felt his heart pound __harder and watched__ the naughty glint in her eyes. _

"_Excuse me?" a lady said, stepping over, holding a catalog. "Do you have a moment? I'd like to ask about this set..."_

"_Of course," Penelope answered, shooting him a wistful look, before she released his __hand and__ wandered away from him yet again._

The more he watched, the more he knew it was true. This crowd was falling in love with her. They were as bewitched by her confidence and beauty as he was. He knew it more than anyone, and he was so proud of her.

"She's really something at this, isn't she?" JJ asked, carrying a glass of wine. She'd startled him just a bit.

Derek regained his composure, and then grinned, his heart swelling with pride. "Yeah, she is."

"You know...she's usually with you at this sort of thing. Kind of hard sharing her attention?" she asked, arching her fine blonde brow at him.

"Nah," he replied. "She knows I'm waiting for her at the end of the night…and then I get her all to myself."

Will pulled JJ into his arms. "You're a bigger man than me, Morgan," he drawled. "I know I couldn't share."

JJ laughed and slapped at Will's arm. "Sweetie...It's not like that with Morgan and Garcia…"

Derek didn't seem to be paying attention; he was still looking at Penelope.

Will arched a brow at JJ. "It isn't, huh?"

"What was that?" Derek asked. He pretended he missed JJ's comment, when in actuality, he'd heard. He wasn't sure he was able to face what it said about him… or the truth he was facing tonight.

JJ shared a look with Will and said, "Dance with me, cowboy…"

Derek gave a little laugh as Will dipped JJ low and dramatically, before leading her to the makeshift dance floor, and then he went back to his favorite thing: watching Penelope.

She was holding up a particularly naughty dong, a matching naughty grin on her face. The man she was talking to, one of Prentiss' friends, leaned in closer and whispered something in her ear.

He watched as she smiled back at the man. Something about the man bothered Derek. He was there with another girl, but she was nowhere in sight. Derek swore the man kept trying to look down Penelope's dress.

Penelope gave a throaty laugh as the pervert said another comment to her, and then she shook her head in a negative fashion. Derek worked his way closer to Penelope, just in case she needed him.

That's what he told himself.

"Not that one?" the man asked with an exaggerated pout. "Well, gorgeous, how about something a little bigger? Will that rock her world?"

"It could," she answered honestly. Derek thought he looked about fifteen, with his brown hair and freckles. Not at all her type. "Seriously, tiger, it's all in how you use it."

"Willing to give me a demonstration?" he asked, his leer becoming more pronounced. "A hands on one? You, pretty lady, can rate my technique."

"Like hell she will," Derek muttered under his breath, and took a few steps to stand right by her side. He looped a protective arm around her waist.

"Oh, Derek," she said with a smile. "This is Neil, a friend of Emily's. He's here with his cousin."

Derek nodded at the younger man.

"And I am looking for a new girlfriend. Miss Penelope is giving me some tips," he said with a sickly sweet smile. "I was hoping maybe she might consider…"

"Oh, that's so cute," Penelope began, looking at the kid's pathetic, puppy dog look, "but—"

"Dance with me," Derek said to her suddenly, pulling her into his arms and away from Neil.

She must've been unprepared, because she gasped as she stumbled into his chest. "Derek! Be careful. These are four inch heels."

"I noticed…as did every other man in here," he growled.

She sucked in a breath and looked up at him, hurt in her eyes. "You don't like them?"

"Hell, yes, I do," he said swiftly, his hands on her low back, pressing her even closer. He couldn't be close enough to her. He didn't realize how much he had missed her tonight.

He thought of Will LaMontagne…He'd been wrong when he'd spoken to him earlier. He couldn't share, either.

And Derek knew _exactly_ what that meant.

Satisfied with what he knew was true, he held her eyes, those pools of deep blue he was happy to be lost in, and said, "They're gorgeous…sexy…like you are."

"Awww, Hot Stuff," she said, her grin warm and infectious. "Thank you."

"Baby, you have to know how sexy you are tonight," he whispered huskily, moving his mouth closer to her ear. "That couldn't have been the first proposition you had tonight."

She chuckled. "No…that was number five, actually."

"Did you consider any of them?"

She leaned back to look at him, and then frowned and shook her head. "No, of course not…they were just teasing."

"No, they weren't, sweetheart," he replied honestly. "They were serious."

She shrugged. "Well, even if they were, I wouldn't consider it."

"Good," he said, pressing his cheek to hers. He held her so closely, a credit card would have had a hard time sliding in between them. He simply enjoyed holding her tight, absorbing the feelings rolling over his body, mind, and soul.

After all, it wasn't every night a man realized he was in love.

"But it isn't because I don't want to, Hot Stuff," she said near his ear.

"Don't want to what?" he murmured lazily, almost contentedly. She was a witch, a beautiful sorceress, and he was falling further under her spell, just being in her arms.

"Take up those propositions. I'm so overdue."

"What stopped you, then?" he whispered, vivid pictures flashing in his mind of the past few weeks and how they'd teased. They were a perfect match; he was overdue, too.

"There's only one man I would consider that proposition from," she purred softly, trailing her fingertips up and down his spine.

Derek felt everything that was male in him tighten in anticipation. He closed his eyes, failing to control the shudder that ran through his body.

"Hot Stuff?" she whispered, looking up in his eyes with eyes as dark and sultry as he knew his were.

He answered her in a voice so husky, he barely recognized it. "Let's get the hell out of here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Had lots of fun with this one..._

Tingling with anticipation, Penelope told Emily she was ready to leave, and then announced last call for all sales. There was a big rush, where a lot of people came over and bought things. She was very busy, even with Derek's help adding and bagging.

However, she _did_ take the extra time to tease the BAU team about what they bought.

"Oh ho!" Penelope said with a devilish grin, looking at Dave's order. She said in a mock hushed tone, "Ahhh, Hot Stuff? I need a _large_ box of the _fetish_ collection."

"A large box, baby?" Derek asked, surprised. Penelope knew that Derek was well aware the fetish collection was not for the faint of heart. Almost immedately he looked up, saw who the customer was, and burst out laughing. "Rossi, you old dog! I didn't know you had it in you."

"Hey," Rossi answered with a crowing laugh of his own. "This isn't for me...This is for _Hotch_!"

"Not into whips and feathers, hmmm?" Penelope asked, winking at him. "That's no fun. Where's your kinky side?"

"Kitten," he replied, "with what I naturally have, I don't need whips and feathers to show my kinky side."

Penelope laughed, thinking of Derek and his _ten good fingers_ comment… These two were a lot more alike than either of them would admit most of the time!

Finally, the last purchase was tallied, the party was called a complete success, and all that was left was packing up.

"Baby, you ready?" Derek asked, picking up the big duffel bag.

"Ummm, yeah," she answered, glancing over at Emily. She wanted to talk to her before they left. "Can you carry that to the car, honey? I'll be right out."

"Don't keep me waiting long." He leaned closer and kissed her cheek, and she felt the zinging electric heat roll over her from just the tiny bit of contact.

Well…she'd done it. She'd finally put it all on the line, and she'd thought he'd understood and wanted to leave because of it. Now that they had a moment to cool down, she was afraid that maybe he might have changed his mind.

Heading over to Prentiss, she smiled and said, "Thank you. This night is probably what we needed."

Emily arched an incredulous brow. "Probably? PG…Oh, no. What's wrong?"

Penelope worried her lip between her teeth. "I got him to agree to this, but now I think he might change his mind."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well..." she began, "I had to wrap things up, and he wasn't as urgent then. He started acting like himself, and I was being like me, and—"

"Penelope!" Emily said, rolling her eyes. "You two are the most…ugh! Do _not_ lose your confidence now, or I will shoot you. You've worked too hard for that!"

Pen grinned. "I won't."

Prentiss chuckled and sighed. "Just go, Garcie. Go and find out that man wants you as badly as you have always wanted him, and then make cute little babies with him."

Penelope laughed at that, too. She wasn't jumping the gun quite that much; she'd just be happy if he still wanted her. However, even if he didn't, she'd make it happen. She'd seen it earlier that night in his eyes; she was going to keep that fire going.

Adjusting the shoulder strap on her push up bra like she was girding her loins for battle, she took a deep breath, and then headed outside to her car.

* * *

><p>The ride back to his place was short. They chatted like they always did, talking about people's outfits, funny things people had said to them, exactly like old friends. It had been very nice, very pleasant, but it did nothing to calm her nerves.<p>

She pulled Esther into his driveway, put her in park, and then kept her hands on the steering wheel. She heard him unfasten his seat belt to get out of the car.

It was now or never. She was going to go for it, or she'd wonder for the rest of her life. Slowly, she reached down and unfastened her seat belt, too, and then shut Esther off and put the keys in her purse.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I guess—ooh!"

With strong, sure hands, Derek reached under her arms and slid her over Esther's bench front seat, into his lap. With a devastatingly hot grin that told her that she'd had absolutely nothing to worry about, he wrapped his arms around her, enfolded her in everything that was hot and male, and brought his mouth down to hers.

He took her mouth, possessed it, in a kiss like nothing she had ever experienced in her life. Hot, swirls of heat mixed with tingles of pure electricity and washed over her body. She lost all ability to think as he covered her lips, struck completely dumb by a rush of profound pleasure.

He toyed with her lips, sucking, licking, teasing, nibbling, varying pressure and coaxing a response from her that was absolutely primal. She needed more. She opened, greedily seeking his tongue, the heady sweetness of his mouth. On and on, she traded kisses, bringing her hands up to clasp behind the strong column of his neck. She tried to bring him down, leaning closer to him, not knowing if she'd ever get close enough.

The warmth in her core spread in throbbing waves of want over her body, making her dizzy with passion, light headed with want. She stroked her tongue against his, moaning when he lifted his head, only to change angles of attack, deepening the kiss. She felt as if a hot wind was rushing over her, as the sounds of their mutual moans and groans of want and satisfaction sounded throughout the interior of her car.

"Fuck, baby," Derek cursed, as she gripped at him again, tugging on his shirt in an effort to get closer. He was feeling her pain; he wanted her far closer than she was right now. He was desperate for closeness. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. He wanted inside her tight little body more than he wanted to reach his fortieth birthday.

Lifting her just slightly, he felt her slight gasp of surprise against his lips as he turned her so that her knees were flanking his thighs. She'd broken the kiss; she was now facing him, her hands on his shoulders, kneeling on the front seat, looking curious.

Lowering his hands to cup the globes of her ass through her short skirt, savoring the softness, he pulled her forward so that her thighs spread more. She was flush against him, softness yielding to hardness, and her eyes were darkened with passion, her lips kiss bruised and parted with her fast breaths.

Derek closed his eyes and groaned. He could feel the heat of her core scalding him. He tensed his jaw and drew in breaths through his flared nostrils to get control. Against his better judgment—he was a masochist when it came to this woman!—he tightened the grip on her ass, tugged her forward even more, and rocked his hips upward.

Penelope leaned forward and captured his mouth in a hot, hungry kiss. At the same time, she arched her hips forward, pressing the heat of her core into him, sex against sex, in the most erotic of dances. She gripped his shoulders with her hands, ran them up to cup his head and draw him closer, scraped her nails against the back of his neck. She was as hungry for him as he was for her, and he loved every moment of it.

Derek had known. He had always known that the moment they kissed—and he'd known he'd kiss her—sparks would fly, passion would ignite, and they'd need to have a fire department on hand to put out the flames. What he hadn't known was how he would want her so badly, need her so badly, his very life would be at stake if he didn't have her. It was humbling, frightening, and the greatest feeling he'd ever had.

He'd been waiting his entire life for this.

Now, he wasn't satisfied with that anymore. He needed to possess her, have her, make her his in the most basic of fashions. He had to have more. He simply had to, or he'd explode and cease to exist. Anything that had ever mattered in his life circled to this moment. He plunged his hands into her hair, holding her close as he drove his tongue into her mouth, a prelude to the action their bodies would be doing. He felt her responding, felt the perfectness of her response, and knew he could lose his mind and take her right there. However, the part of him that was raised a gentleman knew she deserved better—_they_ deserved better—than a quick fuck on the front seat of her car.

Summoning up some superhuman strength he didn't know he possessed, he raised his mouth from hers. "Baby...let's go inside."

She opened her eyes, looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes glittering with unmet desire, and then licked her lips. He groaned and lowered his mouth to hers for one last quick kiss.

That kiss ended up lasting far longer, until Derek wrenched his mouth away. "Baby...we need to stop. I am seconds from ripping off your panties and knockin' boots with you right here."

She moaned in protest, like that was fine with her, reaching for him with her arms and her lips, attempting to kiss him more.

"Penelope…Sweetheart…Baby Girl…" he groaned, trying to maintain his willpower.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and met his. A moment later, her eyes widened completely, looking at him as if she were as shell shocked and rocked to her core as he was. She crawled slowly off his lap and brought her fingers up to touch her lips. "Wow…I…um…wow…"

"My sentiments exactly," he said gently. He smiled softly at her, bringing his hands to her face to brush back the straggles of hair.

"I…um…kinda…" She drew that beautiful full bottom lip between her teeth, and then he watched as her cheeks started to turn pinker in color.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said, opening the car door and scooping her up in his arms.

She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't over think this, woman," he ordered. "Tonight is meant for us to enjoy."

"Can I have my way with you, Derek?" she asked cheekily, smiling naughtily at him.

He smiled back at her as he opened his front door. "Angel, you can have your way, my way, _any_ way with me tonight."

Her throaty laughter echoed in the hall as he carried her to his bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

_AN: Thank you for your reviews. They make me smile...This is another huge chapter, enjoy... _

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content**

He continued to give her little, intoxicating kisses on the way into the bedroom that made her head spin and kept her wanting more. The man could kiss like no other person on this earth. Terrific movement, perfect suction, and just the right amount of tongue…She seriously believed he could be a professor and teach classes on how to kiss; they'd have full enrollment!

Lowering her to her feet near the side of his bed, he began kissing the side of her neck. "So, beautiful," he murmured when he reached her ear. "What would you like to try first?"

_Try?_ _Try what?_ It took a moment to register what he was talking about, she was so lost in the lusty haze of his kisses.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I work from home tomorrow, so I have some time to post! Here comes the next chapter of our saga..._**

For the rest of the night, they made wild and passionate love, soft and sweet love, and exotic and erotic love. They'd broken out some of the fun items that were similar to what they'd already tried: a crazy condom with bumps on it that had looked vicious but felt fantastic, and a tingling lotion that enhanced everything almost to the point of pain. She found that she didn't need too much stimulation with Derek; she was already hypersensitive with arousal. It had been—in a nutshell—the premiere sexual experience of Penelope's life.

She'd told him so, too, in no uncertain terms…

_She was curled on his chest after a particularly aerobic session. "This, mister, is the best sex I have ever had."_

_"__Me, too__," he answered, kissing the top of her head. "You're addicting. I've never made love like I can't get enough."_

_She looked up at him with a grin. "I kinda always knew it would be fun knockin' boots with you."_

_He smiled back at her. "I kinda knew we were meant to make love."_

_Penelope sighed and __curled up against him__ again, a soft smile on her face. There was something about how he'd talked, always referring to making love, that warmed her heart. She held him close. "I love making love with you."_

_"That's a natural progression."_

_She raised on her elbow to look at him again, curious about what he meant._

_"You know I love you, right? Now I love making love with you," he answered, like it made all the sense in the world._

_She could feel a quirky grin, but only nodded. Maybe it did make __sense? Could it be that__ simple?_

_She didn't have much time to think about it; he rolled her under him __again and__ gave her a wolfish grin. "For the record, I also like to fuck you. And knock boots with you, and screw, and..."_

_She giggled as he kissed the side of her __neck and__ proceeded to do much of what he'd just said all night long._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Derek was already awake when she woke up. He was stroking and massaging her back gently, and her legs were entwined with his.<p>

"Good morning, baby," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

She stretched and smiled, and then winced a little. Some key areas of her body were a little achy after all the attention they'd gotten last night!

He was very alert, watching her every move, and noticed the flinch. With concern clearly written on his face, he asked, "Sore?"

She nodded, answering, "A little." It had been a long time since she'd done it. Not only that, no other lovers she'd ever had were anywhere near Derek's girth or length. That—pun intended—had been a _huge_ bonus!

"Hold on, honey," he said, standing up and walking with his usual strut to the bathroom. She couldn't help but watch him: his gorgeous naked tush as it disappeared into the doorway, his sculpted, wide back, narrowing to a trim waist.

Most men were not at their best walking naked, with their back hair and odd protrusions flopping around, but not Derek. He was born to be in a nudist colony. Almost statue-like, he had the perfect amount of hair roughening his skin, and there was definitely nothing odd about his protrusions!

He returned to her side, carrying a steaming washcloth in his hand.

"Thanks," she said, reaching for the cloth.

"Let me, honey."

Penelope felt her face heating. Last night, when she was a _femme fatale_, being bared to his vision didn't seem odd at all. She felt sexy, hot in the dim lighting of the evening. It almost had a film noir quality to it, in her mind's eye. But now, in the bright light of day, the sunlight streaming in, she looked down her body, saw every imperfection, and knew that he could see it, too. Still, it was time to be bold. She hesitated for a second, and then lowered the covers.

He pressed the warm washcloth between her legs. He held it with a firm grip, with gentle, but precise pressure, cleaning and soothing her. He always treated her with the utmost care, like she was fragile and priceless; it was no surprise to her such big hands could be so delicate.

"I got a little carried away last night," he murmured.

"You didn't."

"Yes, I did," he said. "I knew better. Four times was too much. You were so tight, I knew...Why are you blushing?"

She sighed, cursing her fair skin, and rolled her eyes. " Ah...This is kind of a touchy subject, Hot Stuff, don't you think?"

"Not between lovers," he said matter of factly. "Besides, you were damn good. You know your way around a bedroom as well as I do."

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

He laughed. "Yes, you do."

"Derek," she said, knowing it was time to come clean. She wasn't the seductress he thought she was. "I've only had three other partners...You're number four."

He smiled at her, a beaming grin. "Well, then, I consider myself a very fortunate man to be one of the elite."

Her heart absolutely soared. That was probably the best thing he could've said to her.

"Thank you," she answered with a smile of her own.

He removed the washcloth, and then dried her gently with another one. "So...how did you learn those tricks, then?"

She laughed, still blushing. "I have the internet, you know!"

Derek burst out laughing. "Remind me to give thanks to Suzy Spreadit and Lance Dickhard..."

She chuckled, too. "Don't forget my favorite—Debby Suckalot."

"Randall Hunglow?" he commented, crawling back into bed with her.

"Carmen Electra," Penelope said, as matter-of-factly as she could.

"Ooh..._touché_," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Now tell me...are you sore here?" He began kissing the side of her neck

"No," she said, sighing happily.

"How about here?" he asked, dropping kisses on her jawline.

"That's fine, too."

"And here?" he asked, his eyes darkening to an obsidian shade as he ran his thumb over her lips.

She sucked his thumb into her mouth. "Not at all," she whispered, just before his mouth came down on hers again.

* * *

><p>After finally leaving the bed in the early afternoon, they realized they were starving. Penelope didn't have any clothes with her, so they decided to order in. Derek ordered Japanese delivery, and then came back in the room.<p>

Penelope was wearing one of his long t-shirts and boxer shorts, and she was digging through his side table drawer, the one with all the goodies he had purchased. Derek had a lot of things in his drawer that he had bought—assorted creams, lotions, and condoms.

She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. "There's nothing kinky in here."

He laughed. "What were you expecting?"

She shrugged. "I don't know...there were a lot of things in the catalog, and I thought—"

"Sorry, honey," he said with a shrug. "I was a committed bachelor before you came into my life."

She thought that was sweet.

"I rarely brought women here; we always went to their places," he continued with a smirk. "Women have their own things they like to play with...I just got invited to share their toys."

That wasn't so sweet...

She shrugged the feeling off. She was there to have fun with him, not think about where she was on his list.

"Tell you what," he said, a big grin on his face. "Next weekend, let's head to your place and dig into the collection. We can try whatever you want to."

"Next weekend?" she asked, surprised and pleased. Although she'd hoped for more, she had trailing thought that this might be a one time thing.

"Sure," he answered. "Unless you have plans already?"

The hopeful look on his face made her smile even brighter. "No, I don't."

He grinned. "That's wonderful. I didn't want to just monopolize your schedule, since we are new to this!"

"No, sugar. You are tops on my list."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "As you are on mine, Baby Girl... Always."

Something about his look, the warmth in his eyes, made her heart skip a beat again. There was something there, something that—

The doorbell rang, causing her to jump and him to stand.

"Ah, delivery is here. Hang tight."

He left the room, and she sat on the bed, wondering if she really understood anything at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part..._

When Derek had mentioned she was going to spend the next weekend with him, she had kind of assumed she wouldn't be spending time with him during the week.

It appeared she was completely wrong.

After spending the majority of the weekend naked in his bed or in his underclothes—she found herself wearing his black boxers and oversized sweatshirt when they did leave the bed—she'd left him on Sunday, feeling like a very happy and satisfied woman. Regardless of how this entire thing turned out, she knew she'd made a really spectacular decision in seducing him.

Derek had made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. It wasn't just about the passion, although that was huge. In fact, after that first marathon session, they hadn't had sex again. Derek had refused, because she needed to recuperate. Instead, they'd played games, watched movies, and had done the sort of things they had always done together. In fact, she would've thought that it was no different from before, if not for the multitude of scorching kisses she received from him.

No one in the entire world kissed their friends like Derek kissed her.

So, Monday morning, she hadn't been too surprised when he had pulled her into his office and kissed the daylights out of her. With just enough tongue, heated pressure, and body contact, he'd finally stepped away and left her panting.

"See you after work?" he'd asked hopefully, his forehead resting against hers.

She'd merely nodded; she couldn't formulate words.

Before he'd left her, he had given her one more soft kiss, full of promise and that sweet something else that had been haunting her for days. That kiss had been just as devastating as the early, hot and horny kiss…maybe even more so.

That evening, he'd picked her up at her place, they'd gotten together and enjoyed dinner at one of their favorite hangouts—a sports bar with trivia machines and outstanding buffalo wings. They'd competed back and forth; she'd waxed his fanny in entertainment questions, and he'd waxed hers with sports. It was just like any other normal Monday night, except for the kiss at the end of the evening that had curled her toes and made her tremble.

"Tomorrow night?" he'd asked, that same, sweet, hopeful tone to his voice.

"Uh huh," she'd responded meekly.

Tuesday, he'd done the same exact thing: the sweeping kiss, the terrific dinner (Italian that time), and the hot yet tender kisses goodnight, before he'd sent her to bed, aching miserably for him.

So on Wednesday, she decided before she arrived at work that she was going to be the one to surprise him today. She searched him out, entered his office, and gave him a massive kiss that left _him _panting, before winking at him and leaving the office.

To her surprise and delight, he followed her, kissing her more inside her office, until they were clutching at each other, both groaning in want.

"We need to stop this," she whispered softly, curled into the soft spot just made for her under his chin.

"I know," he murmured wistfully, as if in agreement, but kissed her again anyway.

"You need to go home tonight, Derek," she said, looking away from him and biting her bottom lip.

He frowned, looking at her with a rather hurt expression on his face.

She smiled back at him, a teasing grin, and said, "Go home and pack a bag, because I am not letting you leave tonight."

His grin was radiant. "Yes, ma'am."

She trailed a finger on his chest. "You could've stayed Monday night and last night, too."

He grasped her wrist, brought that finger to his mouth, and kissed it. "I thought you might need some private time to do all that secret female stuff…I don't want to be one of those boyfriends that monopolize all of their girl's time."

He'd said that comment so casually; she knew he had no idea that he'd just made her heart skip a beat. Her boyfriend…_Derek Morgan_ considered himself her boyfriend. She had to fight looking at him in absolute awe; it wasn't every day a girl like her caught a boy like him!

"I'll make us dinner," she said coolly, like it was an everyday occurrence for her heart to burst forth from her chest. She moved away from him slightly, as if it were business as usual. "What do you want?"

He closed the distance, kissed her palm, and then held it against his face. "You…just you…only you."

Her already swollen heart soared even more, and she could feel herself falling...falling...

She caressed his cheek. "Silly boy."

"It's not so silly," he said gruffly, covering her hand with his. "It's always been you."

She laughed—she'd said that comment to him before—until she noticed his eyes, the dark brown depths near black with emotion.

"Ummm…guys?" Reid said, popping his head around the corner. "Hotch is calling us to discuss some inventory things."

Penelope had tried to pull her hand away when he came in, but Derek wouldn't let her. Reid looked back and forth between them with a somewhat curious look.

"We'll be there in a minute," Derek said, giving Reid a look.

"Ahh…Gotcha," he said with a blush, and then backed away from the door.

"Poor Reid," Penelope said after he left. "That must've been a shock."

Derek harrumphed. "He needs to learn to knock."

She giggled.

He gave her a quick kiss, and then he put his arm around her and they headed to the meeting.

Later that evening, Derek was at her place, and they were sitting on the couch, side by side. Penelope needed to go through the orders she had and enter them into the computer before she could have fun and relax. That was no small task; Penelope was one hell of a saleswoman! To ease his boredom, Derek decided to go through the merchandise.

"Eleven hundred dollars from Prentiss' party _alone_," Penelope said, absolutely amazed. "She earns free merchandise for every ten dollars spent."

Derek arched a brow at her. "Box up a swing for her..."

"Oh sure," she said with a laugh, and then went back to totaling receipts."She'd love that!"

"How about this?" he asked, holding up a particularly huge dong nobody in their right mind would ever need.

She rolled her eyes, but found herself hiding a smile. "Stop that. I need to concentrate so I can be done."

He was, surprisingly, quiet for about ten minutes. She was a quarter of the way through the orders, before she heard him again.

"What about this, sugar?" he asked, his voice a low purr.

She looked up to find him holding the rabbit vibe she had first tried. He was quite a bit bigger than that one, but she hadn't known that when she'd started this.

He was holding it, looking at her with a heated expression. "Woman...can we play with this later on?"

She felt her cheeks heating and willed herself not to blush. That was what this was all about—her trying this stuff with him, experimenting, having fun.

And maybe more.

"Sure, Hot Stuff."

He was busy, digging into the bag, and she was half done, when he called out, "This is obvious."

She looked up to see him holding a hot pink penis ring with a large vibrating finger looking attachment at the top that would hit the clitoris in just the right spot on certain missionary strokes.

Clearing her throat, she murmured, "It is...umm...interesting."

He smirked back at her. "Interesting, hmmm?"

She willed herself not to shiver. "Well, it looks like it might also be uncomfortable for the wearer."

"Not really," he said, reaching into the bag and holding up one that had a spiky looking things all around it. "_Now this...This_ looks uncomfortable!"

She burst out laughing. "Well, love bug, I won't make you wear either of those."

"Really?" He arched a brow at her, and then tossed it aside and shrugged. "Up to you..."

It took all of her concentration to pay attention to the orders. She refused to look at him; he was far too distracting. However, after he'd said that comment, like he was daring her, that was all she could think of. In her mind's eye, she was picturing him with the colorful ring on. From what she'd read, it was supposed to make an erection last longer, make it harder, and make his orgasm more intense. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it was a win-win situation. She didn't think that way most of the time, so—

Who was she kidding? Now she was thinking that way _all_ the time!

She was less than three quarters done when she gave up the fight and looked over at him.

Derek was grinning at her. "Penelope Garcia, can you come out and play?"

In front of him was a blindfold, some cuffs, a little paddle...and that penis ring.

_Screw the orders_, she thought, as she shut the laptop and stood up. She'd enter them at lunch break tomorrow!

"Come on, stud...and bring your goodies."

Derek happily complied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_AN: Thanks so much, everyone, for the reviews. You all make me feel so dang good! It's Independence Weekend for us here, so I am out and about, having a good ol' time. Therefore...I am posting two days worth in one big ol' chapter (This sucker is HUGE)...My treat to all of you! Hope you like it...I got a little carried away when I was writing...*blush*. I'm mixing the sweet with the spicy...makes it extra tasty, right?_

Penelope entered her room through her beaded curtain and took a seat on the edge of her bed. She smiled at his handful of goodies.

"What are we going to try first?" she asked, a slightly nervous, but equally excited grin on her face. She reached for the items, but he moved away with them.

"Oh, no." Derek grinned at her, and then placed the items far away from her on the other side of the bed. "I wanna see what's in your drawer already...what turns you on...gets you off."

As he spoke, Derek was tugging his shirt off over his head and unbuttoning his jeans.

"_You_," she whispered huskily, staring at his body with no small amount of lust.

Derek paused in unzipping his pants and looked up at her. She noticed that he began to color up, just a little bit. That made her smile.

"What?" she asked, teasing him as she began to remove her skirt. "You asked what turns me on and gets me off. That's the logical—and truthful—answer."

He smiled then while he shrugged off his jeans. "You're good for my ego, sweetheart. I bet that's one of the million reasons I love you."

Again, Penelope's heart did that strange quake it did whenever he mentioned love to her. Then again, he'd said things like that before in the past, even while she'd been with Kevin. It was so damned confusing; her brain, much less her heart, couldn't wrap around and decipher it.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_AN: Hi! I'm back from fireworks, barbecues, and watermelon! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. All the alerts, favorites, and reviews warm my heart and give me validation that I am doing a good job. I really appreciate it! That being said...this was one of my favorite chapters..._

The next two weeks flew by for Penelope. She didn't think she could be happier. He was a playful lover—she giggled every time she thought about him wearing the silly, but arousing, pink penis ring—who was willing to try everything. He made lovemaking fun, and he was so complimentary and sweet to her. She had no doubt that he loved her.

The changes weren't just in bed, although that was a huge part of their relationship. It was the little things they'd done together. She'd always spent a lot of time with Derek—he was her best friend, after all—but now, it was even better. It was hard to explain the differences. They were really mild in nature, but they made all the difference in the world.

For instance, movie nights were so much better. Before, she'd show up at his place, or he'd show up at hers, they'd camp out on the couch with popcorn, he'd lay his head in her lap or she'd lay hers in his—they took turns on who got the coveted _lap __spot_—or they'd spread pillows on the floor and then cuddle.

Then, when whatever movie they had chosen was over, she'd have to go home or he'd have to leave. She'd spent the night a few times at Derek's before, and vice versa. Derek had always insisted it was no trouble having her, and she certainly didn't mind having him. However, the underlying fact that she didn't really belong there—she'd been a guest in a guest room—had weighed on her.

Now, they'd watch a movie, and they'd head straight to his bed afterward—or during the movie, depending how hot and heavy their foreplay got. Sometimes, they'd cut to the chase and just watch a movie in bed together. They were both insatiable for each other.

That was just one of the tiny differences, a small thing, that made her wish she'd always been in love with Derek.

She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Come to think of it, she had wished for that a long time ago and had blown it off as a pipe dream. It had been a fantasy to the ultimate end, a complete fairy tale, and Penelope'd had enough fairy tales crushed in her life to know that they didn't come true.

She was a realist. It wasn't every day someone like Derek Morgan—model sexy, traffic stopping sexy, _wet dream inducing _sexy—picked a girl like her. It wasn't every day that a man like Derek Morgan kissed a girl like her and caused fireworks and instant orgasms.

And it wasn't every day that someone like Derek Morgan said they loved someone like Penelope Garcia and meant it in a way that was so much more than friendship.

The issue wasn't with self-esteem. Penelope knew she could stop traffic, too, on good days, and truly believed she was beautiful. She knew she blew away all the other women in the tech sector and held her own with her gorgeous girls in the BAU. She knew she was sexy, funny, and had a great personality. She knew she deserved someone hotter and sexier than Kevin Lynch—she'd dated him because she loved his personality—but in her heart of hearts, she knew she wasn't Derek Morgan's caliber.

She was an actress; she knew what roles they'd be cast in. He was the perfect hero in the romance novel; she was the perfect heroine's witty best friend. He was Edward in _Pretty Woman_; she was Vivian's prostitute friend. He was Prince Charming; she was a stepsister.

Because of those doubts, she was having a really hard time dealing with their relationship and what it meant to him _and_ to her. She tried to ignore it, but people and situations kept happening to solidify her thoughts. Just the other day, she'd found her heart racing and sinking after an incident...

"_Come here, gorgeous," Derek said, wiggling his __eyebrows while squeezing__ a cantaloupe at the grocery store. "Feel this perfectly ripe melon."_

_She had to hold in her laughter. Every moment was fun with him. Even something as mundane as grocery shopping was a chance for them to tease and flirt. _

_She grinned back saucily, and then turned away from him. "No...I think I want to play with the cucumbers instead."_

_He pulled her back to his front and growled against her ear, "Don't make me jealous of vegetables, woman..."_

"_Trust me, sweetie," she answered, turning and looping her arms around his neck, "no reason to be jealous...you're my perfect cool cucumber."_

_"Silly girl," he said as h__e grinned down at __her. He was__ about to kiss her lips, when someone ran into him from behind, causing him to jolt against her. He scowled and turned; she could tell he was about to let the errant driver of the cart have it._

_A little girl, shorter than the shopping cart handle, was driving the cart. "Sorry, mister!"_

"_Ashley!" a very pregnant woman, who had to be the little girl's mother, admonished. "How many times have I told you not to push the cart without my __help?"_

"_It's okay, ma'am," Derek replied, bestowing his devastating grin on the mom. "She graciously apologized."_

_The mom pushed her hair away from her face and blushed under the beaming attention of Derek. "Oh...oh...thank you."_

_He extended his hand, and his grin, to Ashley. "We're good, right, Ashley?"_

_She shook it, and then hid in her mommy's skirt._

_The mother smiled at him. "You're good with children. Do you have any of your own?"_

"_Not yet, but maybe someday," he said, still smiling warmly. He looped his arm around Penelope and gave her a squeeze._

_It was only then the woman seemed to notice Penelope. At first, she looked surprised, and perhaps a bit disappointed, at seeing Penelope standing there. She smiled sheepishly, looking just a touch more embarrassed for ignoring Penelope and flirting with Derek, and then turned her attention back to Derek and said, "You'll make a great father someday."_

"_Ummm...Ashley is headed towards the watermelons," Penelope said, pointing towards the little girl pushing the cart again._

"_Oh! Nice to meet you both," the harried mother said. "Ashley!"_

_Penelope laughed. "Poor lady. She already has her hands full with that one; what is she going to do when the other baby comes?"_

"_She'll make due," Derek said, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "They always do."_

_Penelope sighed, melting into his embrace. "She's right; you will be a good dad."_

_He cupped her chin, making her look up at him. "And you will be an awesome mom..."_

Penelope thought about it, her heart both warming and twisting, swelling and aching. There was no doubt Derek had meant that she would be an awesome mom to his children. She wanted that more than anything; she would love to share a child with him. It was her greatest heart's desire.

And yet...that woman hadn't even noticed her. She'd looked surprised, as if it strange to see her with someone like Derek. She probably hadn't even thought they were together until he'd placed his arm around her.

"What are you looking so dreamy about?" Rossi asked, coming into the conference room and sitting down.

"Nothing, really," she said, not wanting to share her thoughts. They were her own, and she needed to come to grips with them herself.

Rossi gave her a narrow eyed stare, one that told her he knew something was up, and then said, "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

She hated profilers sometimes...

"It's not a big deal," she answered with a shrug, and then reached for the tablet PCs to upload the information the team would need.

He kept the knowing look, but answered her with, "Suit yourself."

She went back to her work, but it was a moot cause. Of course, now she couldn't stop thinking her problem and the world of questions that came into her mind. She looked up to see Dave studying his nails.

"Rossi?"

"Yes?" he answered, still looking at his hands.

She sighed, and then forced out what she wanted to ask. "Were you surprised to hear Morgan and I were dating?"

He chuckled. "Nooooooo. I don't think anyone in the BAU was at all surprised about that."

"I mean...not that...but..." She paused for a second. "Derek and me..."

She couldn't continue. It hurt too much to voice her fear that she had. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "When Derek and I...when..."

Dave put his hand on hers and squeezed. "Kitten...go ahead. Ask me."

She stared at their hands and let the words rush out. "Do you think it's odd someone like Derek is with someone like me?"

When she looked up again, Rossi was looking right at her with a soft expression on his face.

"Penelope, first of all, someone like Derek is very, very lucky to have someone like you."

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

"But first," he said, leaning a little closer, "I'd like to define that phrase."

She frowned a little. "What?"

"The phrase, _Someone like you_," he answered. "Someone like you is courageous, warm, kind. Someone like you is forgiving, thoughtful, beautiful. Someone like you...is someone I truly care about, because you truly care about me. It shows every day in all the things you do, Garcia.

"Penelope...one of the things Derek loves the most about you is what we all love; your strength in yourself, your individuality that makes you uniquely you. Don't let self-doubt take something beautiful, something meant to be, and twist it." A few tears slipped down her cheeks. He reached his hand up and brushed them away, and then held her hand again. "He deserves better than that, and just as importantly...you do, as well."

She reached over and held Rossi in a fierce embrace. "Thank you, Super Agent."

He chuckled and held her in return, and then patted her back. "Anytime, kitten."

"Rossi...are you making a move on my woman?" Derek asked suspiciously, walking into the room.

Penelope and Dave both laughed. He gave her one more squeeze before releasing her, and then turned to Derek.

"You're lucky I didn't decide to go for her," he drawled. "It would've taken me less than seven years to get my shit together, I can guarantee you that..."

He turned and winked at Penelope, while Derek sputtered in response.

"Hey!...I...man, I—"

"Okay, team," Hotch said, walking into the room, along with Reid, Prentiss, and Seaver. They all took their seats around the table, and Hotch looked at her. "Penelope, you can present."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews; they make me smile!...

Penelope looked around the room, holding the controller for the smart screen in the room. She smiled a little at Derek but he didn't notice; he was still glaring at Rossi for the comment he'd made. She shook her head, and then began presenting.

"Six women were found strangled outside of the University of North Dakota in Fargo. All three women were students there. The attacks appeared to be random in nature."

"Fargo," Rossi said, stroking his beard. "Not a very highly populated city—"

"Around one hundred six thousand," Reid supplied.

Seaver stared at him, a perplexed look on her face. "You know the population of _Fargo_ off the top of your head? How—"

Emily interrupted her by placing her hand on her arm. "Don't ask," she said in a stage whisper. "You don't want to know."

"A string of these things happening in a city with that few people would raise suspicion," Derek added.

"Exactly, my prince," Penelope said. "Then they looked into the victims' histories; they were all EMT or nursing students."

"Why nurses?" Prentiss questioned.

"Originally, no one knew," Hotch said. "They began questioning the co-eds on the campus. There were two other women that were near misses, following the same M.O."

"Near misses?" Rossi asked.

Hotch said, "A man was unconscious on the side of the road. When the women went to help, responding to what looked like an emergency, the attacker reached up and choked them."

Seaver narrowed her eyes in thought. "So the women would shake the attacker, like we're taught to approach victims, and it turned them into victims, instead?"

"I'm going to use my foot from now on," Prentiss remarked. "A good boot; 'Hey buddy, you all right?'"

"Actually, that is what First Responder classes are teaching now," Reid added. "Secure the scene first."

"God, that's awful," Seaver said. "They did a good Samaritan act, and now they're dead."

"Not very uncommon," Reid replied. "Ted Bundy used an injured guise to lure his victims."

"And these women have to respond; they're obligated to do it," Morgan said.

"There is one other catch," Penelope said. "The two survivors identified two completely different men. Size, weight, everything. Exact same M.O., completely different appearance. Either he's a yo-yo dieter switching from high heels to flats, which is not easy, or..."

"It's two people," Hotch concluded.

Rossi moved his chair away from the table and looked at Hotch. "I guess we're going to Fargo."

Prentiss rolled her eyes, obviously not thrilled. "Goody."

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Penelope asked, purring over the phone to Derek. She was filing in her office and had him on speaker phone. He'd been gone three days now, and she missed him more than she'd ever thought possible.<p>

He grumbled. "Not a thing, Baby Girl. We're at a complete dead end."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," she said, knowing she sounded petulant. "I want you home with me."

"I know, sweetheart," he said. "I miss you, too. Once I get there, you won't be able to get me out of your sight. I'll be all over you...under you...behind you..."

"Derek," she said with a gasp, quickly slapping the phone to take him off speaker. "Behave..."

His low laugh sent tingles up her spine. "Since when do I ever behave?"

"Just be safe and come home. Quickly," she replied calmly, intending to dispel any tension. She didn't want to be aroused when he was gone; that seemed counterproductive!

"P," he began, his tone a low growl, "don't you worry: I'll be coming very quickly once I get home..."

Fine, he wanted to play, she'd play...

She giggled, a naughty little laugh, meaning to provoke him like he'd provoked her. "Oh, me, too...I've become accustomed to our lovemaking; I'm having a hard time sleeping without you."

"That's not good, angel," he said in a hypnotic, soothing tone.

Turning up her dirty girl meter to overdrive, she dropped her voice and said, "I'm achy for you, Derek...Like a bomb, baby...set to explode."

"Penelope, now who needs to behave?" he warned, but he didn't sound at all upset.

_One more notch,_ she thought wickedly, and said, "I need you, lover...I lay alone and try to pretend it's you touching me. Slow hands over my breasts, down my belly, fingers touching between my legs..."

She heard his sharp intake of breath and put her fingers over her mouth to keep from giggling. _Direct hit_.

"But alas," she said with a dramatic sigh. "I still need you here. I'm not that good at pretending."

"_Damn_, girl, I—yeah, Hotch, I'll be there in a minute," he said, and then sighed heavily. "I got to go, honey. They found something."

"Ooh! Wonderful," she said, all business again. "I'll hang up right now, and—"

"Hey, silly girl," he interrupted. All hints of teasing were gone as he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered, her heart soaring in her chest yet again, like it always did when he said those words to her. She was still smiling when she ended the call.

* * *

><p>Two more days, and Penelope finally got the call she was waiting for around seven PM.<p>

Sort of.

"Baby, we caught them," he said. "They're in custody."

"Hooray for our team!" she squealed excitedly. "Score a point for the good guys; we won."

He chucked. "You bet your sweet ass we won. These two were damned creepy."

The UnSubs turned out to be two brothers: one slightly older, who called the shots, acting out his anger against his ex-wife—a nurse—and one younger brother that mimicked him perfectly in his rapes and killings. It was no loss to society to see those two locked up.

"You're coming home to me?" Penelope asked, knowing she sounded as eager and lonesome as she felt.

"Sorry, baby," he said tenderly, disappointment clear in his tone. "I have to wrap things up with the team, and because there are two of them, it could be very late before I get back to Quantico."

She couldn't help it; she whined her disapproval. "Derek..."

"I know, my angel girl. I'd be back in a heartbeat if I could help it," he replied.

"Curse your dedication, Hot Stuff..."

"Come now...You love me for it," he said, a tease in his voice.

"I do," she grumbled, but gently. "I'll leave a light on for you."

She heard him sigh happily. "I know."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Penelope was exhausted—bone tired—and yet, she couldn't sleep. She'd riled herself up, so excited while waiting for Derek to come home. She missed him so terribly. She just wanted to hold him in her arms, welcome him home. She didn't even need to make love to him; she just needed to be by him.<p>

He'd been gone far longer on cases before, but it was different now. Before, she would miss him terribly and celebrate when he came home. Now, it felt as if her heart left when he boarded that BAU jet.

She knew the difference was being in love. Totally, completely, head over heels in love.

Penelope thinks of Derek.

"_Damn_."

She gasped and her eyes flew open to see Derek leaning in the doorway.

With a look that brooked no argument, he said, "That is the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen."

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm working from home for half the day, so I can post this now...Whew! LOL

The moment she saw Derek, Penelope squealed excitedly and moved to stand and embrace him. However, the look Derek had on his face—and his next words—completely stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay put, honey," he said, his voice a low, sensuous purr.

She frowned a little in confusion. "But…"

His playful smirk made her breath catch in her throat.

"Don't let me stop you….Keep on doing what you were doing," he continued, taking a step into the room.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews...I'm glad you liked my spicy little chapter! LOL...You know me; I can't leave well enough alone...Here comes a touch of angst...Just a touch..._

The next morning, Penelope was awake first, which was not a normal occurrence. Derek was a morning person, chipper and happy, whereas she needed a few cups of coffee to get moving. This was such an oddity, Derek sleeping in, she had to take advantage. She shifted slightly so she could watch him better.

He was sleeping on his tummy, one arm wrapped around his pillow, the other around her. He was holding both of them like he dared someone to take them. She could feel his hairy leg under hers; she must've crossed her leg over his in sleep. He was making little, deep breathing noises, like he was on the verge of a snore, and his lips were open just a bit.

She watched him for awhile longer until nature called on the emergency line and she had to get up. She moved up on her pillow, and his arm fell limply to her waist. She shifted, watching his face for signs of life. She didn't want to wake him. He frowned and pouted for a second, and then relaxed again with a slight sigh.

Sensing that the coast was clear, she slipped out from under his arm, reached for her nightie that was strewn on the floor last night, and shrugged it on. Padding into her bathroom, she took care of some morning business, and then headed towards the kitchen to make coffee. After pouring herself a cup, she put her steaming mug on the appropriately named coffee table and reached for her computer. Opening a file next to her, she sat on the couch, crossing her legs under herself, and opened her laptop.

Entering the totals from the last shows she had, she was very pleased to see that she topped sales for the week. Technically, she didn't have to do any more shows. Cara would be back next week, and she exceeded the limit that Cara had set for her.

She smiled, glad she didn't have to do any more work, then clicked her calendar...and immediately frowned.

_7pm Show Langley, Keira (703)555-4105. Fourth show._

"_Ugh_," she grumbled, pouting.

"What's an _ugh_?" Derek asked, coming up behind her, coffee in hand. He was in only his boxer shorts, and he still looked adorably sleep rumpled. He kissed the top of her head as he stood behind her.

She tipped her head back and smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"Morning, sweetheart." He wandered over and took a seat on the other corner of the couch, giving her space to work. "What's the _ugh_?"

Sighing, she said, "I have one more show to do, and I really don't want to do it."

"Then don't," he said plainly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I could," she pondered, a finger on her chin. "I made plenty of money, so I don't need to do it..."

"I sense a but," he said, arching a brow at her.

"Mmm hmm," she said. "This is a frequent client of Cara's; she's on show number four. I don't want to lose a frequent customer of hers."

He sighed. "I see where you have a problem." He paused, tapping his chin, his brow creased in concentration. Then he snapped his fingers and grinned. "I know. We'll do it together. A _farewell to the business _party."

She smiled. "That's sweet, angel, but you don't have to-"

"I want to," he said, that big, beaming grin never ceasing. "One last hurrah...and we can tell them how all the products worked for us.."

He was wiggling his brows at her so outlandishly, she had to laugh. "You are an idiot sometimes, Derek Morgan."

"I'd say I'm pretty smart," he said, standing up again. He walked over and gave her a smacking kiss on the lips. "I have you, don't I?"

He winked and headed into the kitchen, probably in search of food. The man was an endless pit when it came to eating.

"That you do," she murmured to herself, her heart singing like it always did when he was around.

* * *

><p>"No, no, my dear little crumpet," she said, drawling over the speaking phone to Mick Rawson from the Red Cell team. She was working from home the rest of the day, which was nice, considering Derek had the day off. When the team was out for long periods of time, they had rest days. However, she didn't get them, because she didn't have to travel. "There are <em>three hundred<em> fifty addresses to check, not fifty. It's going to take me awhile longer."

"Well, sweetheart, hurry up. I haven't got all day."

"I'm trying, Mick," she said, filtering through the names on her screen.

"Thanks, love. I'm counting on you." And then he hung up.

"Tell him he'll have all the time in the world from his hospital bed if he calls you _sweetheart_ again," Derek grumbled, flicking open his paper and turning to the business section.

Penelope stifled a laugh at her jealous little angelfish. "Stop that. He's just a flirt."

"I don't like him."

"You wouldn't," she said with a smile. "He's a lot like you."

"Me?" Derek squeaked in outrage, his expression thunderous, before he looked back at his paper. "He is _nothing_ like me, sugar. I'm suave and resourceful, and he's not. He's ridiculous, that..that..."

"Handsome flirt?" she suggested, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"English ass," he added with a snarl, now glaring at his paper.

"He has an adorably cute accent.." she drawled.

"He does not! He.."

He looked up into her smiling face and knew he was being baited.

Snapping his paper open, he sighed, and then said, "The price of corn is up this year..."

She giggled, and then returned to her search through the data base.

* * *

><p>After she finished her work, they made fajitas together, and then Derek went to his home to his place to dress for the show. Penelope slid on her sexy heels and a colorful dress that showed off her curves to the best advantage. She put her hair up, slicked on some lipstick, and drove to Derek's place.<p>

Arriving at his home, she parked Esther, headed up to his door, and then let herself in.

"D! I'm here," she called, sliding her shoes off.

"Come on up," she heard from the vicinity of the bedroom.

She walked up the small flight of stairs to the second level of his house and made her way to his bedroom. The light from his adjoining bathroom was on.

He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror shaving. He had a rather heavy five o'clock shadow because he hadn't shaved that morning at her place. He smiled at her in the mirror when he saw her, and then turned and gave her a kiss.

"Ooh!" she cried, wiping at her face. "You got shaving cream on my nose!"

He grinned and continued shaving. "Worth it, right?"

"Yes," she said, hugging him from behind.

"Woman...you are not making this easy," he growled, looking at her in the mirror with his darkening eyes. "You make me want to forgo this shaving business."

"No, go ahead and shave," she said with a sigh and a pout. "We only have fifteen minutes anyway..."

He paused with his razor again. "I know a _very_ good way to spend fifteen minutes."

"What about your motto: take it slow, make it last all night?" she teased, arching her brow.

He gave her a seductive smile, and then turned to face her. "There's a time and a place for everything, sweetheart."

"Derek," she said, and caught her breath as she saw the smoky look in his eyes. "We...we..."

"I've been remiss in my lessons." He looked back in the mirror, paused for a second, and wiped the cream from his face. "You need to learn the art of the _quickie_."

"I do know—OH!"

Before she could say another word, he picked her up and jogged with her into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Langley house for the show, they were five minutes late. However, Penelope couldn't complain. Her body was singing, Derek was smiling, and they were both very happy. She didn't even bother to chastise him; it was an excellent way to spend fifteen minutes! Now she was hurrying, and she was a little nervous because of it.<p>

"Do you have the order forms?"

"Yep."

"Do you have the bag?" she asked him, as she reached for the briefcase.

"One bag full of sex toys," he drawled, pausing for a second as if he were pondering the contents. "Check."

She grinned and shook her head, and then rang the doorbell.

The stunning woman whom Penelope assumed was her hostess opened the door. "Hi, there."

Penelope stretched her hand out to the woman. "Hi, Ms. Langley? I'm Penelope."

The woman completely ignored her hand and brushed past Penelope. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she gasped, "Derek?"

"Hi, Keira."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! A bit more angst. I wonder if anyone can guess what will happen next after this chapter?..._

Derek didn't have a chance to say anything more. Before he could look at Penelope, Keira squealed excitedly and shoved Penelope even more out of the way. Then she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ooooooh, Derek!" she squealed again, beginning to kiss him, placing them wherever she could reach. She was at the perfect height for him in her four inch stilettos, and he was taken aback by her exuberance.

"Hey…Keira…stop…" Derek was trying to stop her, but she was leaning so much on him, he couldn't do it without knocking her on her ass. He had to settle with holding her at arm's length, but even that was hard—the woman was like a toddler, grabbing at everything, saying, "Mine!"

"I can't believe it," Keira cried, cupping his face in her hands. "It's been…what? Fifteen years?"

Derek immediately peeled her hands from his face. "Keira…"

"I take it you two know each other?" Penelope drawled slowly and sarcastically.

"Do we know each other?" The statuesque blonde placed her hand on his arm, before finally deigning Penelope important enough to look at.

"Obviously, you do," Pen quipped.

"Derek is the love of my life," Keira said simply and with conviction. She looked up at him, batting her eyes.

"Really," Penelope remarked dryly, before glaring at Derek. "How interesting…"

"Keira was my girlfriend in college," he explained, knowing this wasn't going well at all.

Derek removed Keira's hand from his arm, but she put it right back. She was like a gnat; he swatted at her, and she kept buzzing around. He wanted to squash her and blow this damned party, but he knew Penelope wouldn't do that. He couldn't just snap at Keira, either. Growing up in an all female household, he'd been raised to _never_ be rude to a lady.

He'd have to make the best of this, explain to Penelope, and show her where his allegiances lay.

"Until I had to move away," she said, her luminous blue eyes tearing up. "I cried for a _month_, Derek."

"Keira," he said, finally breaking the blonde's tentacle-like hold on him. He took a step closer to Penelope and put his arm around her, but she held herself stiffly away from him. "This is my girlfriend, Penelope."

"Really?" Keira glanced at her, wide eyed in surprise, and then back and forth between the two of them in utter disbelief.

"Yes," Derek said. What was Keira's problem now?

"Girlfriend…Wow," she said, her smile faltering just a bit as she began to blush, finally dropping her hand from Derek's arm. "I didn't think you two…well, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Penelope said graciously.

Derek had expected no less; when it came to _Private Pleasures _parties, she was the consummate professional.

"Well, umm…come inside," the woman said, smiling brightly as she opened the door to her palatial estate wider.

* * *

><p>Penelope was ready to growl. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A huge part of her wanted to run like hell, but she couldn't do that. She also couldn't shoot this woman down—or punch the woman's lights out; she was her hostess, and a frequent customer of Cara's. She had to make the best of this.<p>

Penelope entered first through the doorway, and as Derek walked in, Keira quickly grabbed his arm again.

"So, how are Fran and the girls?" she asked, beaming brightly at him, a wistful look in her sky blue eyes.

Penelope watched as Derek fidgeted and moved a step away from Keira. "They're good."

"Wow," she said, shaking her head slightly, as if she were in awe. "You haven't changed a bit. You look exactly the same."

"Oh, I have changed," he said with a rather forced-looking smile. "But it seems that you haven't."

Keira blushed prettily, taking what he said as a compliment. "Why, thank you, Der."

Penelope assumed it was a compliment, too. Keira was ageless, beautiful. Penelope didn't think the woman could look anything _but_ pretty. She was stunning, perfect; each of her features were gorgeous and symmetrical, like a freaking Barbie doll. If she'd had babies with Derek, they would've certainly been supermodels.

She could easily hate this woman.

Groaning at her petty thoughts, she put her chin up and decided not to think about it. She needed to be strong. Keira was in Derek's past; _she_ was his future. Not this woman. She tried to tell herself that it didn't matter that they were a virtually perfect pair.

"I'm going to set up," Penelope announced, trying to lose that train of thought, but she needn't have bothered; she was ignored anyway.

"Remember back when you played in the all star game? That evening afterward?" Keira asked, a teasing smile playing on her perfect lips. It was an obvious hint at something naughty, and Penelope tried to ignore the anger rising inside her. Instead, she dragged the heavy duffel bag into the other room.

"P, do you need help?" Derek asked.

Looking up, she met his concerned eyes and felt a lot better. Smiling back at him, she said, "No, I'm good. Visit with your old friend."

Keira frowned. "Old? I'm not _that_ old."

It was an unintentional slight, but Penelope still felt like cheering. "I didn't mean it that way…"

Tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder, Keira laughed and said, "Of course you didn't…you're obviously older than I am."

"Actually, you got my Baby Girl by a few," Derek chimed in, winking over at Penelope. "Are you sure you don't need help, honey?"

Penelope hoped the warmth she felt in her heart was visible to Derek. "No, Hot Stuff. I got it."

"Hot Stuff, hmmm?" Keira purred. "That's an appropriate name for you…"

For awhile, Penelope was busy setting up her tables. It took her a lot longer, because she kept glancing over at Derek and Keira. They were laughing, teasing, and Keira kept touching him. She was starting to get quite angry at Derek for not setting this broad straight. She wouldn't let some man paw her; why was he letting this woman get away with this?

Fortunately, the doorbell rang and Keira stood to answer it, breaking contact with Derek. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Penelope pretended to be busy.

"Baby Girl," Derek said.

"What?" she snapped at him, turning to glare.

"I love you," he said, softly, seriously, his warm gaze holding hers and telling her he meant every word he just said.

Her heart leaped to her throat as she tried to swallow it down, tears stinging her eyes as she turned away. She wanted to get the hell out of there, give Derek a piece of her mind, and _then _crawl into his lap and let him hold her.

She could hear the couch creak a little as he stood. "Penelope—"

"And this is Derek, my boyfriend from college," Keira said, coming back into the room, leading a few other women. Tall, willowy…The group was cougarlicious, all in their late thirties, all on the prowl.

Those women ate _her_ boyfriend up with appreciative looks, too.

"And this is Penelope," Keira said, as if an afterthought.

Gathering her courage, intent on having a great final party, regardless of the circumstances, she smiled graciously at the women. "Hello, I am your presenter for the evening. If everyone will get comfortable, we can get started."

As the show went on, the women teased and flirted with Derek openly. Really, it wasn't much different than the first time they'd done the show together. Derek was charming and sweet, encouraging sales. Only this time, it bothered Penelope. She didn't want to share him—not any part of him: his sparkling eyes, his deep voice, his sexy nature. That was _hers_, and hers alone.

She couldn't be angry at him, though. He made it very clear to all of these women that he was with her, mentioned a lot that he used the products with her, and that she was his girlfriend. Of course, the crowd fell for him, and hung onto his every word.

Penelope, on the other hand, was stiff and not at all herself. Worse, she didn't _feel_ sexy at all. She swore as the night progressed she was getting serious glares from Keira. She tried not to mind, but the more the woman drank, the more hostile she became.

Finally, blessedly, the end of the show came. She was totaling orders, getting ready to go.

"Do you have one of these in pink here?" a woman asked, holding up a negligee.

Penelope shook her head. "I'm sorry. We usually have to order for clothing."

The woman looked crestfallen. "That's okay. It's my ten year anniversary tomorrow. I would've loved to have that."

Penelope's soft heart ached. She glanced over at Derek. "Hot Stuff, can you check that bag for this?"

"Already on it, sugar," he said.

It made her smile; he was a soft heart, too.

He dug through the bag. "Negative, sweetheart."

"Wait a sec," she told the lady, determined to help her. She moved to her feet. "I'll check my other bag in my car."

Penelope headed toward the front door, slid on her heels, and stepped outside into the night air. She was a few steps closer to her car, when she heard voices.

"I can't believe he is with _her_," a woman said, her tone catty. Penelope recognized her voice as one of the cougarlicious pack.

"I know! He could have Keira, and he chose _her_ instead?" another one said in utter disbelief. "Incredible!"

"She must drug him and tie him up with one of those sex toys of hers!"

"She must. He's the total package," another woman commented. "Keira said that not only is he good looking, he's _insatiable_ in bed."

"And his dick is _huge_," the first woman said. Penelope could picture her holding her hands really wide. "Really long and super thick."

"Good looking, sexy, funny, sweet, and hung like a horse," one of the women said, laughing. "Someone that perfect should have someone perfect, too."

"It's almost a crime he's with _her_."

Penelope stood, rooted to the spot, and felt her heart ache in her chest...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! Here's to Penelope, for finding—and keeping—her groove..._

Penelope stood there, rooted to the spot, digesting what these women had just said. A lot of conflicting emotions rolled over her—mostly anger, embarrassment, and…shame.

Penelope was angry—very angry—that these women felt they'd had the right to discuss Derek like he was a piece of meat, some brainless hunk to be volleyed about between sleazy, hard-up women. He'd been polite, kind, and personable to them, and they dared talk about him like that? They were blind; he was so much more than that. He was wonderful, fantastic, warm, supportive, and—most importantly—the best friend she'd ever had. He was an innately good person, deep in his soul, a person everyone liked right off the bat. Derek was the kind of man who offered his jacket if he thought someone was cold, even though he was chilly himself.

She was embarrassed, too. Listening to them talk about her D, and listening to them rip on her, was disheartening. Penelope was her hardest critic. She knew exactly what was "wrong" with herself—she'd heard it enough from other critics over the years. She was a little loud, a little geeky, and a little chunky. She was flamboyant and colorful, and she _used to _wish she could be a lot like Keira—beige clothes, perfectly coiffed hair, the most Stepfordy of the Stepford wives. No matter how hard she had tried, she'd known that wasn't the way she was. She never would be, and those that loved her didn't want her that way.

And she didn't want to be that way, either…not anymore. Derek had helped her with throwing that feeling away a long time ago, loving her for _being_ herself, not _despite_ being herself.

That lead her to feeling ashamed. She used to think exactly like these Barbies™, with their manicures and frosted highlights. In fact, it was the only thing she had in common with them: a terrible prejudice that men like Derek needed perfection.

She'd thought the same thing: _Derek should be with a supermodel woman that rivaled his looks_. She'd treated him him like an object needing his matching bookend, without thought or care for what he'd wanted. He'd hinted at wanting her for so many years, and yet she'd never listened. She'd confused fact with stereotype, and in the process had done him a grave disservice. Somehow, she'd thought Derek couldn't be allowed to pick whom he really loved.

Because if there was one thing she was certain of, one thing she would bet her soul on…it was that Derek loved her.

She'd been wrong, dead wrong, to think that way for so many years. To never think she'd had a chance, because of what she'd thought he'd needed. He wasn't bigoted over her appearance, or her crazy, fun, somewhat_ proud to be geeky _nature. He loved her for it, and she'd dismissed him. She'd thought he'd never fall for her, with her eccentricities and eclectic style. She'd had confidence, but not when it came to him. Only recently had she realized; it had nothing to do with him. It had been all about her own self esteem, that she herself hadn't felt worthy of him.

It had taken a month of Derek's love and lovemaking—Derek hadn't been the only slow moving cog in their relationship!-but she'd finally realized the truth. It was about damned time that she no longer had such silly qualms. Now she needed to buck up and go show these women exactly where Derek belonged...

With her.

"Excuse me," she said, stepping around them, a bright, unaffected smile on her face.

They turned and stared at her. Two looked surprised and somewhat nervous, whereas one sneered, continuing to look down her nose at Penelope.

Penelope walked to her car, a bouncy strut in her step, and removed the pink negligee for the nice lady in the house. Then she stepped up to the gaggle of gaping gossipers and met them head on.

"Having a good night?" she asked, that chipper look still in place.

"Umm...yes," one of the women replied suspiciously.

"Good!" Penelope answered, beaming. She took another step closer and put her hand on the doorknob, but then turned, narrowing her eyes at the bitches on the step.

"By the way," she said, glancing at each woman as she put her chin up. "I overheard every word you all said about Derek and I..."

Two of the women paled, and one gasped. They looked like they wanted to wet themselves, they looked so uncomfortable. Penelope smiled internally. Good. They deserved to be busted! They already looked miserable, but she was no where near done with them yet.

Perhaps she'd go home and delete their credit histories, too...

"...and since you were on such an interesting topic, I would be more than happy to answer any questions that came up," she added, her ire raised beyond the stopping point now.

"We…I…we," the first woman said, stuttering the words.

"Of course," Penelope drawled, "if you are too _chicken_ to ask me, or to say the words to my face, I completely understand."

Another gasp came from the second woman."We didn't—"

"You know, I've been a target for nasty things before in my life, and I've always walked away from it, not giving it a second thought. I'd never thought of defending myself…although now I realize I probably should've."

The one who had looked arrogant before laughed nervously. "Really, we were _joking—_"

Penelope glared at the woman who dared to speak, silencing her immediately, and then continued, "But when it is my_ best friend _you are discussing, you'd better be ready for a fight."

"We didn't…"

"I know what you said, and I am appalled. However, I'm not going to waste my breath cutting you down to size. The fact is, I really don't need to defend Derek. He can make his own decisions about who he wants. He is a big boy…" She looked down her nose at them, before adding saucily, "In _all ways_—the only fact you _ladies_ got right!"

Red faced, the arrogant one began to speak. "You are really blowing this out of—"

Penelope didn't allow her to finish. "So instead of speculating in your puny little minds, why don't you ask Derek himself why he loves me? Because _he_ chose _me_," she said, pointing at her chest.

They simply stared at her in shock and outrage.

"Do you know what the best thing is?" she asked, arching a brow like Derek would. "I chose him right back."

She thought about what she'd just said, and a pleased smile full of love graced her lips. "If that isn't a perfect match, I don't know what is."

Not bothering to wait for their response, she barged right past them and headed back into the house.

* * *

><p>Derek was a little worried about Penelope. She was quiet the entire ride home, although he chit chatted like normal.<p>

"I'm glad to be out of that place," he'd remarked.

"Mmmhmm," she'd answered in a somewhat distracted tone.

It was true. Keira, her cloying perfume, and her maneater cronies gave him a solid headache. He'd had enough of women like that in his life; he was so glad to have someone good, honest, and real, like his Penelope.

As they walked into his house, she was still quiet. He started worrying that he'd done something wrong.

"Baby Girl," he said, kicking off his shoes.

"Yes?" she answered, sliding her shoes off.

"You know I didn't know we were going to Keira's, right?" he asked. "I wouldn't have gone if I had known she was going to be such a pain in the ass."

"Sugar, I know," she said, sliding off her earrings, and then her bracelets.

"And I don't want anything to do with her," he said, watching as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

"Mmmhmm." She pulled her shirt off, and then stood in front of him in just her bra and little thong.

Damn, she had it going on! Her ass, cute round globes, jiggled perfectly when she turned around. He wanted to fall to his knees and kiss each cheek.

She lifted her hair. "Undo my necklace, angel boy."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck, and then started working the fastening. "I love you," he murmured, his hands shaking from arousal while doing the task. She had the power to do that to him—made him go from zero to sixty in a breath's space. Since day one, if he was being honest with himself.

"I know," she said. "Bra clasp, too, please…"

"Sweet baby, I—"

She turned in his arms before he could finish and put her fingertips on his lips. Her eyes were full of love and promise as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Derek, you worry too much."

He gave her a bemused grin. "Really?"

"Yep," she said.

"How's that?" he asked, running his fingertips lightly over the bare curves of her bottom.

"Some things don't even need to be discussed." Her eyes were dark, sultry, and filled with warmth and affection as she gazed up at him through her lashes. "They're cut and dry."

He ran the palms of his hands over her smooth skin, cupping her bottom, tracing the curve of her hips, before settling on her waist. "Care to educate me?"

"It's so simple. I love you, and I know you love me," she murmured, raising on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's true," he said, looking into her eyes and falling deep, like he always did.

"We started out as best friends, and we became lovers," she remarked, her sweet, familiar voice deepening to a purr that caused his heart to beat faster, exactly like it had every time she'd flirted with him for the past six years. "I think we were always meant to be lovers."

"Hell, yes," he growled, kissing the side of her neck again, right below her ear. He loved that little spot. Come to think of it, he loved all of her spots...

She leaned her head back to give him better access. "We are a perfect pair, love bug; no ex-girlfriend of yours or ex-boyfriend of mine is going mess that up." She met his gaze again, straight on. "Not in a million years."

He leaned back, looking at the confident, beautiful woman in front of him, and then he scooped her up in his arms, giving her another kiss. "You talking forever, Baby Girl?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured, looping her arms around his neck. "I think I can do forever..."

"Even longer than that...if I can have it my way," he said with a brilliant smile, carrying her down the hall to their happily ever after.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and private messages you guys send me. It puts me over the moon when I see the positive response to a story I've loved writing...I get my groove back like Penelope did in this story!...Next story is coming very soon...Lots of love, Kricket_

"O-M-G, Auntie P!" Cara exclaimed, looking at the huge pile of receipts Penelope had accumulated for her over the past two months.

Penelope grinned at her. "Quite a few sales, isn't it?"

"It's…it's…" Cara paused, so excited, she couldn't find the word she wanted.

"Great?" Penelope supplied.

"It's..."

P tried again. "Terrific?"

_"Remarkable_!" Cara cried, snapping her fingers when she got it. "That is what this is!"

Penelope blushed under the praise. "Thank you."

"No, auntie." Cara reached for Penelope's arm and said seriously, "I don't think you realize how remarkable this is."

P was now a bit flustered. "Really, I just made a bit over the quota you gave me..."

"Auntie, the quota was five hundred _a week_," Cara said flatly. "The five hundred dollars a show guideline was to make it for top region sales."

Now she was irritated. "What did you say?"

"You totally over exceeded expectations! Auntie, you're _saleswoman of the quarter_ with this, and the quarter isn't even done!" she squealed, obviously thrilled.

Penelope wasn't as thrilled. She'd been working her ass off for this, and now she realized that she hadn't had to. "Cara. I thought you had to do five hundred in sales per show to make your standard?"

"No, silly," she said. "That's not what I said. You must've missed that."

"Well, you didn't exactly give me clear instructions!" Penelope snapped, knowing she hadn't misheard.

"Sorry, Auntie," she said, looking very remorseful. Cara was somewhat of a dingbat. "I didn't mean to do that."

P gave her a hug. "It's all right, hon. I'm just glad you're home."

Cara returned the hug, and then smiled at her mischievously. "You know, Auntie…"

* * *

><p>Penelope was lying in bed with Derek, playing with the few curling hairs on his abdomen. He had a lovely tummy, and it was slightly ticklish, which made it even more fun to toy with.<p>

"I met with Cara today…"

"So, you finally got rid of our goodie bag," he remarked, stroking the smooth skin of her back.

"Mmm hmm," she answered with yawn. She'd had enough of toying for tonight; it was time to rest. She snuggled in closer for the night.

Apparently, Derek was having other ideas. He continued stroking her, trailing down farther, touching the twin dimples at the top of her bottom. "I think I'm gonna miss that pink bag of fun...not to mention all those shows you put on."

Penelope chuckled. "You are not."

"Hell, yes," he countered. "I liked seeing you: all sexy, strutting your stuff, full of _naughty knowledge_."

"Well, Cara did say I was _saleswoman of the quarter_."

"That's my baby."

"She offered me a job," she continued. "Said I was a natural."

He did a mini-crunch so he could look her in the eyes. "Really?"

Penelope gave him a teasing look. "What? Are you surprised by my _sex toy sellability_?"

"Baby Girl," he said with a sigh, and then quickly and suddenly, rolled her to her back underneath him. "I have always known one certain thing."

She ran her fingers over his sculpted chest to rest behind his neck and purred, "What's that?"

"When it comes to any aspect of love…" He lowered his head and continued, "Sweetheart, you set the gold standard."


End file.
